In The Mists of Sapphire
by broadwaystorm92
Summary: far in the future of the world, a girl comes across book, one that she falls endlessly in love with. As she grows up reading the book and learning the play and finally watching the movies, she wishes for nothing more than to save the phantom from himself. One small wish on a candle grants her passage to that world, yet falling directly into the heartbroken (more in prologue)ExOC
1. Prologue: What Happens Now?

Hello everyone! This is BroadwayStorm! First story on this account since I have no idea/ don't remember my old accounts at all, it has been way too many years. This will be a Phantom of the Opera Story and this is just a brief introduction. Please rate/comment or send a message after you have completed reading.

Very respectfully yours,

BroadwayStar

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing monologue. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Summary:**_ Many years, far in the future of the world, a girl comes across book, one that she falls endlessly in love with. As she grows up reading the book and learning the play and finally watching the movies, she wishes for nothing more than to save the phantom from himself. One small wish on a candle grants her passage to that world, yet falling directly into the heartbroken Erik's lair does not baud well for her. Can she become his saving grace? Or will they fall into the abyss together.

 _ **Prologue: What Happens Now?**_

Spring, a time to celebrate, school was almost over for Sapphire. Her excitement knew no bounds, the heat of the Floridian weather not bothering her today, as she made her way back to the house she knew for the better part of a year. How could she have known she would begin to like this town? She still wished for New York. Her only home, the only one she would care to know. Shaking her head of memories, she came to a stop around the park, only to find that, the bullies from class were there. Her outfit of all black made her a target but she didn't care considering it was the only color that made her feel comfortable. The three girls who stood in front of her path were dressed in the newest fashion from _Abercrombie_ and _Hollister_. She snarled at the girls in front of her, annoyed they were in her way once again. She didn't want to hurt them so she wound up letting them do whatever they wanted, but she was tired of that today.

"What do you want?"

She snarled and hissed at them, venom dripping through her words and fire in her eyes.

"Oh nothing, devil's child, just waiting for people to meet up with, not that that's any of your concern."

The three girls' eyes gleamed of mischief and pain promised to her if she did not find another way.

"Can you get any more original with your name calling; you're not five years old anymore… Oh wait, you are."

She was egging them on, but she couldn't help herself. The three girls approached her. Fists clenched in anger. This was one fight she was not going to back out of. Sliding her foot back, she took a defensive stance so that she could prepare for the fight that was sure to come. The first girl approached her, long blond hair and dark brown eyes, threw the first punch but Sapphire side stepped her right into the second girls kick, which solidly landed in her stomach. Grabbing her foot, she turned the knee down and elbowed the leg causing the second girl to fall. The distraction was enough for both the first and the third girl to hold her while beating her bloody. She kicked and bite at them, growling the entire time never releasing a scream. The second girl got back up limping and grabbed Sapphires' dark black hair that almost had a blueish hue. After a good ten minutes they finished, beating her senseless, leaving her on the side of the road, the sun slowly setting in the distance.

"What the hell is wrong with people?"

She coughed and muttered out of her mouth. Flipping over onto her stomach, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why me…"

Sapphire laid there for a while and then slowly got to her feet spitting out the blood that had accumulated in her mouth. Looking at her surroundings she made sure that she was alone, she didn't want to be jumped again. As her eyes glance right a small red object caught her attention. She slowly walked over to it. A small book with faded gold lettering on the side sat abandoned on the side of the road.

"What on earth are you doing out here, no one should carelessly through books around! What if it had rained? It is Florida after all, damn, stupid, idiotic people."

She slowly picked up the book to her chest and hugged it.

"Now let's see what book you are…"

She opened the book to reveal its title.

"Phantom of the Opera? Gaston Leroux?"

She had never heard of the book before and even though she was still bleeding in places she headed back towards the one place she had called "home". Her nose stuck inside that book hanging on its every word.


	2. Chapter 1: The Obsession Never Ends

Hello Everyone!

This is the beginning of chapter one, had difficulty deciding where I wanted the prologue to end and this chapter to begin. Have some down time at work so I figure I'll write all I can on this. Once again please comment or message me what you think, maybe some suggestions or guess what's to happen in future chapters!

Very respectfully yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing project. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Chapter 1: The Obsession Never Ends**_

~Years later: Saphhire-24 years old~

"What did I do this time?"

Sapphire stood at the entrance of her apartment complex in New York with a very angry landlord glaring at her.

"You, for the last time, need to quit this obsession of yours; the music you play is starting to drive your neighbors mad. They don't want to hear the same song over and over again! If this nonsense continues, I will be forced to evict you! There is just way to many complaints!"

Glaring at the lady, who stood, with her curls down to her shoulders on one side and a shaved half on the other side, she looked like a lopsided rooster. Not that she would say that out loud.

"Of course I play the same songs over and over! I have auditions for Broadway next week! It's not my fault the people here don't understand music!"

The land lady was sneering at her.

"Well, than you may find a new place to live! You have 30 days to get out!"

Sapphire, shocked beyond words, narrowed her eyes and stormed past the woman angrily. She went upstairs in what was to become her former room and grabbed all of the boxes in the closet, thankful she saved them, and began to load them. She didn't have much, couple of sets of clothing, phantom of the opera memorabilia, and a keyboard, violin and flute. She packed her stuff and went down to the landlady's apartment and banged on the door angrily.

"Here's the damn key!"

Sapphire practically threw the key in the woman's face not caring anymore. She walked down the road for what seemed like miles; finally, reaching the part of New York she wanted to be around.

"44th Street, hello!"

She smiled and walked down away from the one theater she wished to perform at, the Majestic Theater, where the Phantom of the Opera played nearly every night. Down the road she walked, slowly realizing, there was no way she could afford a place around here with her meager salary. She barely had enough to scrap by. Disheartened by her search, she realized she would have nowhere to sleep tonight. The sun faded in the distance and down the road she could see thousands of people lining up for the theater to buy tickets or get there tickets.

"I wish I could see phantom live…Not just on dvd…"

She sighed deeply.

"Did I hear you say you want to see Phantom?"

Startled at the voice, Sapphire turned her head to reveal a girl about 24 her age. She had medium length brown hair and sparkling green eyes and a smile that could light up the world. Blushing Sapphire nodded, she still wasn't used to talking with strangers.

"Well I have an extra ticket not being used, would you like it?"

She eyed her suspiciously, lowering her voice to a near growl.

"What's the catch?"

The girl blinked in surprise and threw her head back laughing. Sapphire continued to glare at her until she calmed down wiping away the tears that gathered in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, you just reminded me of something. You act extraordinarily like the Phantom ma'am and it sort of through me for a loop; I thought I was back on stage for a moment!"

Sapphires jaw dropped.

"You…You're….In the production!"

Her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas and the girl smiled.

"Yes! I'm Julia! What's your name?"

Sapphire held out her hand.

"Sapphire, a pleasure!"

The two girls smiled at each other.

"Want to walk with me down to the theater? I have to start getting into make-up."

Sapphire popped up with all her bags.

"I would love to…"

Remembering she didn't have a place to stay she looked forlornly at the ground.

"But I have to find a new apartment… before the show starts…"

Julia looked at her sadly.

"Did you get kicked out of your place?"

Sapphire smiled sadly at her.

"Yes…Just now, they didn't want me practicing all my music."

She pointed at the instruments behind the bench. Julia looked at her and the music and smiled.

"Come, I need a roommate anyway, it's a pain trying to keep the place clean when I'm never home!"

Sapphire blinked up at her tears present in her eyes.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me, I've never gotten any luck and now it seems when I'm at my lowest… I'm being guided where I need to be"

Sapphire smiled as Julia grabbed her stuff and walked motioning her to follow. Sapphire wanted to believe in her but she was so scared.

"Why…Why are you being so kind? You don't even know me, I could be a murder for all you know."

She slowly smiled again.

"You are a musician, plus no one looks at a play as longingly as you did if you were a murderer. You just need some help; pay it forward, that's what I was taught. Someone showed me this place when I was homeless looking for a roommate now it's my turn."

Sapphire looked at her, glad to have met Julia, never really having friends it was a blessing.

"Now let's put your stuff down so that I can get ready! Don't want to be late for your first show!"

Julia placed the stuff down as they ran out of the apartment and down the street. Sapphire, for the first time thanked whatever gods where up there for this chance and opportunity. What awaited her beyond the door was a mystery she was excited to find out about.


	3. Chapter 2: The Show Begins Must We Go On

Hello Everyone!

This is chapter 2! So far everything I've written has been in one day, soooo this may be a very long story. Since I currently can't post anything it's going to stay saved until it can be posted. Obviously if you're reading this it has been. Can't believe how much I've written over the course of one night…. This is what happens when the weather is bad and pilots don't fly. If I have this much time for the next couple of days, dear readers, many chapters shall be posted!

Very Respectfully Yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing project. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Chapter 2: The Show Begins, Must We Go On?**_

 _~1882, Paris, Opera Garnier~_

A shadowed figure paced the floor of deep cavern, soft music floating down from the ceiling above. Growling in anger, the music that lay upon the organ in the room got tossed carelessly onto the floor and trampled on. In the figures pacing, a piercing cry ripped through the night followed by a soft crying.

"Christine…"

~Present Davey~

Being dragged to through the crowds is not something that Sapphire would usually do but at this point she was too excited to care. Nothing ever this good happened to her. She was so grateful to Julia; she hoped one day she could pay someone back. Julia dragged her behind the theater and Sapphire became confused.

"Where are we going?"

Julia smiled.

"Backstage of course! How else am I going to get ready?"

Sapphire's jaw dropped.

"Seriously, why are you being so nice? I don't understand? You're famous…I'm not…"

Julia stopped short at the backstage entrance.

"Fame or not had nothing to do with this. You look like you need a friend, and I don't care if I just met you, there's just something about you…It's like your presence or something. I want to get to know you and be your friend. What better way to do that then bonding over music and theater!"

Sapphire teared up again refusing to let them fall cautiously stepped up to Julia and hugged her. Julia startled a bit at the action obviously not expecting it from the girl who seemed so distrusting of people. Sapphire softly whispered into her shoulder.

"I've never had a friend before."

Julia smiled again.

"Well, I'm glad I can be your first friend, now come on!"

Sapphire smiled softly, as the light from the hallway lit up her face. The door in front of her opened sideways as Julia pulled her through. Instantly the world transformed around her into a flurry of motion and chaos. A gasp escaped her as Julia made her way through the crowd and into the makeup room. As she sat down in the chair a man sat next to her.

"Julia, who's your friend?"

She smiled.

"James, meet Sapphire, Sapphire this is James, my coworker."

Sapphire nodded her head quietly. Julia continued.

"She's having a rough day, figured give her my ticket; she's never seen though show, though she's obsessed."

James looked at her.

"Well enjoy the show; come back to the cast room after."

She nodded as she was escorted out and into the theater, her seats were the very first row and she sat entranced by the setting before her.

"Thank you for escorting me ma'am"

The women smiled. Sapphire turned her head into the pits looking at all the musicians getting ready when a thought popped through her mind. Sitting back in her seat she spoke more to herself than to anyone.

"Who were they in the play? I never asked…"

As the theater began to fill with people a sense of nervousness fell across Sapphire. She couldn't wait to see what the show had in store and where her new friend was placed. She slowly fiddled with the necklace she wore, a small white half mask, which seemed to provide her comfort. She wondered if her friend was really a good friend or just someone who would pass in and out of her life. How did she wind up this lucky? The devil's child… Images of the past flew through her head, being abandoned by family, and then fending for her in anyway shape and form. She shook these thoughts out of her head as the lights dimmed and the show began.

Immediately she was transported in her mind to the beginning watching the auctioneer bid away all of the props. She slowly inched to the edge of her seat.

"Lot 666 ladies and gentlemen…"

A chandelier sat in the middle of the stage and Sapphire held her breath as a pop and fire went off and the entire stage began to change as the chandelier got pulled up above her. Holding her breath she watched as rehearsals began for Il Muto and a familiar face rushed out to stage late. Her jaw dropped as she recognized Julia. She was playing Christine. She sat there gaping like a fish out of water as the play continued is majesty and mystery. A large mirror in Christine's room that had been pulled out to stage revealed even more secrets as she recognized James as playing the phantom. Her thoughts became jumbled and she almost shrieked in delight. Slowly she re-immersed herself into the play. At intermission she slowly put her hand over her heart to calm down from the chandelier.

"Pss, Sapphire down here"

Slowly looking over the edge of the orchestra pit she saw Julia in costume standing there.

"What the hell? Warn me about chandeliers! Nearly had a heart attack the damn thing swung so close to my head!"

Julia stared for a moment and then started laughing.

"Sorry Sapphire, truthfully, I forgot it swung so close to you all."

Sapphire glared at her.

"Just so you know, you may want to grab some tissues for the rest of the play…"

Sapphire tilted her head slowly to the side.

"I know what happens though!"

Julia smiled.

"Well you see when we preform it."

Sapphire nodded and waved as she headed back behind the stage. Smiling as the lights flickered above her she watched the rest of the play at the edge of her seat, tears running down the side of her face as The Phantom (James) grabbed the veil off the floor and cried into it.

"Oh Erik…"

She softly whispered as the play came to a close.

 _~1882, Paris, Opera Garnier~_

"Oh Erik…"

He heard the voice in a far distance, almost uncatchable by his ears, and sharply he turned around.

"What foolishness is this?"

He snarled as he realized his folly.

"I have begun to hear that which does not exist."

Angrily, he stomped across the room and sat down at the organ, playing a melody that only construed a hateful and angry presence.


	4. Chapter 3: Who Am I?

Hello everyone!

Gotta say thank you to the people who have read my story so far! Also a special thanks to HappilyInLove23 for the favorite! So I figure I actually have a lot of time to right these stories when I'm at work, I may get another couple of chapters out today/tomorrow, so I look forward to them! Please leave a review, let me know what you think! Also note, _**Singing is in this font**_. Decided to change it so it's easier to see. Once everything is complete, I'll go back over the first couple of chapters.

Very Respectfully Yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing project. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Chapter 3: Who Am I?**_

Filing out with the crowd, Sapphire smiled tears still fresh in her eyes as she made her way back around the stage. Who would have thought the women on the street would turn out to be a friend and an amazing performer! How lucky was she to have been given this chance. Sadly the smile dropped from her face as she rounded the corner to the hallway for backstage.

"…But… Who am I? What am I supposed to do now? What they hell am I meant to do?"

Shaking her head of the thoughts she began to walk backstage towards the make-up room with a smile on her face. She heard James and Julia talking through the wall.

"My goodness, I think that's the best one we've done together."

She smiled at him.

"Of course it was, we've only been practicing nonstop!"

Laughing they saw her in the distance.

"Come on Sapphire! Join the fun!"

Smiling she quickly jogged over to them.

"Did you enjoy the performance?"

James asked her a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course! I had no idea you two played the Phantom and Christine! It was the best thing I've ever seen! I could actually feel your pain!"

She said excitedly almost it one breath. James laughed.

"I know I saw you tearing up in the front row."

Sapphire's face turned a cherry red as she sheepishly grinned.

"Told you, you would need tissues."

Julia coughed under her breath. Sapphire glared jokingly in her direction.

"So party at my place tonight?"

Julia said. James nodded enthusiastically. Sapphire grinned!

"No one wants to go to your little nerd togethers."

A woman passed them with blond hair and her nose in the air, looking down on them if they were the lowest of the low. Julia and James slowly looked down. Sapphire growled in response, no one would insult her new friends like that.

"Well, it's better than the company you keep I'm sure, considering you best friend is yourself! You know nothing of the world and its cruelties so I suggest backing up and going back the way you came before you get a splinter."

Julie and James's jaws dropped from shock as James quietly whispered to Julie.

"I thought she was shy?'

Julie shrugged and replied.

"Apparently not while defending friends, sounds like a certain phantom we know."

Both of them grinned at each other. The women glared and walked the other way. Sapphire slowly un-tensed her body and smiled at the two behind her.

"Sorry about that…My temper gets the best of me sometimes."

They laughed and held there sides. Julia was the first to compose herself.

"Oh no, it's fine, that women needed someone to cut her down to size, a real life Carlotta that one is. Come well head back to my place it's much nicer than listening to her screech all night."

Sapphire smiled once again, her cheeks starting to hurt being unused to smiling so much. The three of them walked down the street making idle conversation to pass the time. The building they came up to was one with a brick outer shell and a small but solid stair case. Julia led the trio into the apartment without a second though up to the third floor where all of Sapphires stuff lay haphazardly thrown about. The apartment contained a small kitchen and three bedrooms; it was modestly decorated with posters of Broadway productions. Now that sapphire finally had a chance to look around she was awe struck.

"This place is amazing!"

James and Julia smiled.

"Julia and I live in the same building; I'm right next door to her, so we made the rooms conjoined."

James walked down the hallway and opened one of the closed doors to another apartment, James was similarly decorated and contained many musical references. Sapphire smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Never knew anyone who liked Broadway and music as much as I do."

James and Julia smiled.

"Well since it'll just be the three of us tonight, why don't we crack out the instruments and sing our favorite songs!"

James suggested casually with a shrug. Julia and Sapphire beamed at each other while running for the instruments. James took up a place on the keyboard and Julia took up a place on a viola while Sapphire grabbed her violin.

"So what are we to play?"

Sapphire inquired, hoping it was something from phantom.

"How about the theme from phantom, Sapphire you should sing Christine, since Julia over here always sings it."

James stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed.

"Sounds like a plan!"

Sapphire nodded.

"Warning, I'm nowhere near as good as you guys are."

They laughed.

"And that's the beauty of this, were not judgmental and this is for fun!"

Julia stated and they began.

" _ **In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…**_ "

Both Julia and James's jaws dropped at the voice that Sapphire produced. The song continued as James joined into the harmony. Julia had tears in her eyes by the time they were finished.

"How the hell do you think your bad at singing? That was the most amazing voice I have ever heard, and Julia has a set of pipes but I think she would agree considering she's currently crying over there."

James smirked at her.

"Shut up you dork, her voice is gorgeous."

Sapphire looked at both her new friends blushing profusely. They also both looked at each other.

"Actually, she'd be perfect for what we were talking about earlier."

They both gleamed at each other.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to get dragged into something…"

Laughing Julia replied.

"Because you are. How about going to meet the real Phantom of the Opera?"

Sapphire looked at her like she was crazy.

"umm…yeah… its fiction, a story based off rumor, did you hit your head."

James laughed at Julia's pouting.

"No, it's real, here's the proof, sort of. "

James ran to one of the backrooms and produced a diary, lighter and a white candle.

"After Christine had left the phantom I guess she felt bad for him and asked gypsies for help, this has been passed on through my family for generations. This white candle will bring you to him if you wish it enough, though the catch is, you can never come back."

James seemed rush in his explanation. Sapphire hesitantly looked at them, scared of the possibility of a lie. She could live in the world where she belonged, if what they were saying is true, she didn't even care if she met the phantom or not but if she did, she would be all the more happy.

"I know this sounds crazy, Sapphire, but if it isn't real all you'd be doing is lighting a white candle. I would save your stuff if you somehow managed to come back."

Sapphire looked wearily at the both of them, both of their eyes gleaming in excitement.

"…Why me?"

Julia was the one to reply.

"Because, you seem like the perfect fit for the story!"

Sapphire looked between the both of them, trying to see any indication that they had been lying to her. She saw absolutely none. Sapphire sighed wearily and sat done on the chair next to her weighing her options. If she didn't accept, she most likely would end up on Broadway living alone, with very little friends, and no family so to speak. If she did accept, She would get the opportunity of a life time and life in the world that had taken over her life. She looked up at them.

"I accept…"

Julia squealed and James smiled at her.

"Perfect, just wish on this candle before bed and send us a letter from the past!"

She smiled at the two of them and walked off into the spare room looking back one last time.

Julia and James smiled at each other.

"Do you think we should of told her that depending on the wish she may end up not where she expects?"

Julia inquired.

"No, she'll be fine in the end, we both know it. And this will be good for him."

Julia nodded and looked off towards the bedroom.

Sapphire looked around the small quaint room in appreciation, music notes had been drawn on the wall and a twin bed lay against it with sheet music written across it. Sighing she took out the lighter she had been given and put the white candle on the window. Smiling as she lite it she sincerely hoped that this worked.

"Take me to the Opera Garnier, I wish to be with Erik, I wish to be in a time where I belong and to a place that I belong to."

A blinding flash of light filled the room, and the last thing Sapphire remembered was the feeling of falling.


	5. Chapter 4: Get Out Or Not

Hello Everyone!

Well, I'm still writing and we're finally getting somewhere. Had to get the entire introduction out of the way before getting to the good parts. This may be three chapters written in one day depending if I finish this chapter by the time work gets busy. So my goal is to write at least 1,000 words per chapter and so far I seem to be blowing that crap out of that goal. I'm really enjoying the crap out of this story. Feel free to comment or leave a message! (Yes finally full song in here.)

Very Respectfully Yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing project. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Chapter 4: Get Out…Or Not.**_

The next thing Sapphire remembered was falling down right next to a lake.

"What in the fucking hell…"

Her eyes opened wide as she realized where she was.

"Holy fuck it work…Holy fuck I'm going to die…"

Sapphire shot up from her sitting position in fear, afraid for her life around the phantom, she had nothing to gauge where in the story or timeline she was.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!"

She searched around the room seeing an organ, music sheet scattered and torn about, paintings thrown precariously around the room, everything looking destroyed. She thought to herself that it must be after the whole Christine fiasco for the house by the lake to look as it did.

"You have five seconds to tell me who you are and how you got here before I kill you."

A melodic male voice growled out. Immediately tensing up Sapphire got ready to get attacked, she didn't not know if he would kill her or not but she was taking no chances.

"I'm Sapphire. I lit a candle and the next thing I knew I was here."

She gasped as she felt him approach her, tilting her head in confusion as she realized they were both speaking in French.

"What you speak is impossible Mademoiselle. Now, how did you get here? You try my patience with your games."

Gulping Sapphire took a step away from his approach.

"I…I swear, I had no idea I would end up in your home…I'm so sorry… I'll leave, and I won't tell anyone you're here."

She heard growling and then felt a rope around her throat. Coughing she teared up and closed her eyes. Was this really to be the end for her? She was scared now, she had gotten into fights before protected herself, but this, this was different. How was she supposed to stop this masked man? She didn't want to, so she resigned to her fate.

"You're lying."

She was coughing now.

"I'm…not… I'm…from…future…I… think… please… no… meant… proof…bag…floor"

Spots began to cloud her vision; she really hoped that he would listen, for once in his life. She felt the rope release and gasped for air, falling to her knees on the ground. Her vision began coming back to her.

"Show me."

He demanded of her. She slowly crawled to her bag carefully not to make sudden movements. She grabbed the back and pulled out her copy of the Phantom of the Opera and then her phone. Narrowing his eyes he grabbed for the book first examining it in every way, shape and form. Opening the cover he inhaled and read the first chapter in silence as she sat patiently on the floor.

"What else…"

His tone had become calmer and more fearful. She pulled out her phone and played the first song on her list. Music of the Night.

" _ **Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation."**_

He just about jumped back from the phone.

"What is that contraption? It's nothing that exists here, nor should you have that song!"

He angrily replied to her. Sapphire stood up to meet his height.

"Well, if your done trying to fucking kill me I'll explain it over some damn tea, since you are being so damn rude and decided to choke the hell out of me just for trying to tell you the truth. What happened to not being a judgmental douche?"

The words left her mouth before she could stop them, her angry and temper matching his own. No she did not appreciate being almost strangled to death. His mouth slightly opened and eyes only slightly widened in shock, Sapphire noticed his silence.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Say something!"

He cleared his throat and turned toward the kitchen.

"I will make tea, and that language should not come from a lady."

Smirking Sapphire followed him into the kitchen and sat down. He grumbled the entire time making tea and she examined her surroundings smiling. After the tea had finished boiling he slammed it on to the table with two cups.

"No manners…"

She mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?"

He asked angrily.

"Nothing…"

They sat in an awkward silence for a minute.

"Well… where is this story?"

She glared at him before sighing and beginning the tale.

"Understand one thing, your story is well known where I come from, there's plays, which is like opera, books, like the one I gave you, and movies, which are moving photographs. I know your name and history because of these things, though I am unaware how accurate they are so if I miss anything it is because it has been a very long time since people who knew you have been alive."

He glared at her direction.

"Then start with my name, what is it?"

She smirked at him.

"It's Erik."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"No one….No one knows that name…"

She smiled sadly.

"Well I'm sorry to say but I do and so does most people who live in my time period. Now I know the song because of a play and movie, moving pictures. The 'contraption' as you so eloquently put it, is a cell phone. Not only can it play music, movies, and act as a library, you can talk to absolutely anyone in the world who also has the device. No it doesn't work here. You don't have electricity yet, which is what powers the phone, electricity is similar to lightning, humans just learned how to harness it."

Erik looked at her in disbelief but knew there was no way she was actually lying at this point.

"How… did you get here?"

She smiled at his question.

"Like I said before, I lit a candle and voila, here I am."

He silently contemplated what she had been telling him. Should he kill her…no her knowledge may be useful.

"I must think."

He took off and out of her sight. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that could have gone better. At least I'm not dead."

She chuckled at her predicament, reminding herself to yell at Julia and James for having her land in his lair, though she wasn't sure they knew. Sighing to herself she began to sing, one song that always made her feel better.

" _ **Child of the wilderness,**_

 _ **Born into emptiness**_

 _ **Learn to be lonely**_

 _ **Learn to find your way in darkness,**_

 _ **Who will be there for you**_

 _ **Comfort and care for you**_

 _ **Learn to be Lonely**_

 _ **Learn to be your one companion.**_

 _ **Never dreamed out in the world**_

 _ **There are arms to hold you**_

 _ **You've always known, you're hear was on**_

 _ **Its own**_

 _ **So laugh in your loneliness**_

 _ **Child of the wilderness**_

 _ **Learn to be Lonely**_

 _ **Learn how to love life that is live alone."**_

Sapphire smiled as she finished. Hoping that this was a new beginning for her.


	6. Chapter 5: What Now?

Hello Everyone!

So as I was typing last chapter I realized, I haven't thought much about where I'm going with this and that's a dangerous thing because last time it left me with about 50 chapters. I'd rather not make that this long cause I may be writing this story for a while and I and it makes me think I have too much time on my hands. Leave a comment so I know what I'm doing.

Very Respectfully Yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing project. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Chapter 5: What now?**_

Erik stood in the living room stunned into silence. Her voice was something he never thought he would ever hear. It was so crystalline, so strong and wonderful that he couldn't believe that it came from that crude woman.

"How on earth does she sing like that?"

He stormed back into the kitchen after her, wanting to know where she learned, if she had lessons or thought of a career of singing…if they still had that in her time. They must he thought, considering that she said musical and music came out of the device she called cell phone.

"What was that?"

He demanded from her cause her to jump slightly.

"Geez, wear a bell would ya? You're way to quiet on your feet."

He didn't move a muscle glaring at the stubborn women in front of her.

"It was my singing…"

She silently spoke, scared of his reaction. She shuffled her feet around looking at them in fear. She knew she shouldn't have sung. She didn't even think that he was so close.

"Where did you learn?"

She looked up from her feet.

"I taught myself."

Erik practically fell over righting himself realizing what she said.

"How?"

She slowly smiled at him.

"It took a lot of work, and no small amount of practice."

He nodded and she began to yawn.

"Sorry… I don't know what time it is nor when the last time I slept has been."

He looked at her.

"Follow."

He lead her into a small room in the back with a twin sized bed, a sheet and a comforter on it.

"You may stay here. For tonight."

She nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you, I really appreciate you letting me stay…though I know you don't want me here."

He looked at her curiously, nodded and left her. Almost as immediately as her head hit the bed she fell into a deep slumber.

 _~The Next Day~_

Sapphire awoke a bit disoriented to the sounds of angry music. Stretching she hopped out of bed and start to the living room. Waiting for him to acknowledge her she sat on a bench close to his organ. He said nothing as he played for the next hour.

"ERIK, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING WITH ANOTHER GIRL DOWN HERE?"

Both Erik and Sapphire jumped at the sound of the voice. Sapphire had been entranced with the music she didn't even hear her approach. She though Erik might have been the same way considering how much he was glaring at her right now.

"Madame Giry, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

She angrily grumbled at him.

"Answer the question, Erik! Have you not learned your lesson from Christine?"

Sapphire looked at her in angry.

"Now wait just a minuet Madame. How the fuck can you blame Erik for something that Christine did? All he wanted was love, nothing more, and because that _girl_ was so found of only looks was scared and ran, you know blame him for doing everything he knew to get her back. I did not think you so cruel Madame. And as for myself, I am here on accident from another time, so stop assuming that he is in the wrong because all you're doing is making an ass out of yourself."

Both Erik and Madame Giry looked at her in shock, and then Erik began to laugh.

"I'm afraid Madame, she speaks the truth and is not from this time, so her language and mannerisms are not what you are used to. I have only just begun to understand them."

Sapphire was still glaring at the woman in front of her. Unbeknownst to Sapphire, Erik had held his breath the entire time, not willing to believe that someone was finally standing up for him. How could one so small be so powerful with words, even if they were vulgar at times.

"I am sorry mademoiselle. I am Madame Giry, What is your name child?"

Sapphire tensed as she spoke ready to pounce on the lady if need be. Even though she knew the story she would not trust her just yet.

"Sapphire…"

Erik looked at her and chuckled to himself. Thinking she was exactly like him with trust issues.

"Well, Sapphire, Can I ask why you're here?"

Sapphire nodded toward her.

"I don't know Madame."

Madame Giry nodded.

"Erik, she cannot stay down here with you…"

Erik glared at the insult that Madame Giry was implying.

"I was planning on bringing her up to you for a job later today."

Sapphire looked toward him and nodded politely.

"I'll leave you to your work… you play very beautifully."

Erik looked at her, examining everything about the girl, including the weird clothing she wore. She turned to leave and follow Madame Giry but not before adding one last comment.

"Oh, and Erik… I'm all ears for music if you ever want someone to critique your work."

Erik stared after her as Madame Giry led her to the world above. Sapphire followed closely so she would not get lost in the darkness.

"I meant to ask you, what is it you do in theater?"

Madame Giry inquired to her. Sapphire smiled.

"I sing, dance and play flute, violin and piano."

Quickly glancing behind her.

"Well you're in luck; we're holding auditions today for singing. Though even if you're are the most talented singer in the world, we only have chorus positions open."

Sapphire nodded in silence as they made their way to the theater. Sapphires draw dropped as they entered the theater. Red velvet with gold lighting covered the seats, while gold statues framed the theater in intricate designs. A group of people stood in front of the stage waiting for the auditions to begin.

"Go ahead in the back of the line and they will call you up when they are ready for you."

Sapphire nodded at Madame Giry and walked into line. She guessed that the three people sitting in the audience where the directors or managers. She listened to the auditions as time seemed to slow down. Some of the auditioners had decent voices; others had the voice of a dying cat. She looked at the people in front of her. She wondered if this would have been what the auditions would have been like in New York.

 _~Somewhere below the stage~_

Erik sat perched underneath one of that trap doors of the stage, wondering if the song Sapphire had sung was just a fluke or not. He slowly closed his eyes to listen closer to any flaws he could here.

 _~The auditions~_

"Alright Mademoiselle, give us your name and a song title you are going to sing."

Sapphire nodded at the three judges.

"My name is Sapphire and the song I will sing is called Love Never Dies.'

The judges nodded in understanding.

"Go ahead whenever you are ready."

Sapphire took center stage properly and took a deep breath before beginning.

" _ **Who knows when love begins  
Who knows what makes it start  
One day it's simply there  
Alive inside your heart**_

 _ **It slips into your thoughts  
It infiltrates your soul  
It takes you by surprise  
Then seizes full control**_

 _ **Try to deny it  
And try to resist  
But love won't let you go  
Once you've been possessed**_

 _ **Love never dies  
Love never falters  
Once it has spoken  
Love is yours**_

 _ **Love never fades  
Love never alters  
Hearts may get broken  
Love endures  
Hearts may get broken  
Love endures**_

 _ **And soon as you submit  
Surrender flesh and bone  
That love takes on a life  
Much bigger than your own**_

 _ **It uses you at whim  
And drives you to despair  
And forces you to feel  
More joy than you can bear**_

 _ **Love gives you pleasure  
And love brings you pain  
And yet when both are gone  
Love will still remain**_

 _ **Once it has spoken  
Love is yours  
Love never dies  
Love never alters**_

 _ **Hearts may get broken  
Love endures  
Hearts may get broken**_

 _ **Love never dies  
Love will continue  
Love keeps on beating  
When you're gone**_

 _ **Love never dies  
Once it is in you  
Life may be fleeting  
Love lives on  
Life may be fleeting**_

 _ **Love lives on!"**_

At the end of the song Sapphire was breathing harder than she had ever had in her life. The entire room had fallen silent. Madame Giry looked upon her with eyes filled to the brim with tears, the managers had their mouths opened in awe and a silent figure under the stage sat in total shock at the wondrous music that had come from the girls mouth, finding no flaws.


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome To The Opera Garnier

Hello everyone!

Big thank you to everyone who has read the story! Its great knowing people actually are enjoying it! Also special thank you to Yours Anonymous for the review, glad you're enjoying it, as well as HappilyInLove23 for the favorite. I'll probably only be able to write the story during the week since I still have absolutely no internet at my house, so look forward to the next chapter. As always, review or message me!

Very Respectfully Yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing project. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Chapter 6: Welcome To The Opera Garnier!**_

Sapphire's face began to turn a slight shade of red from all the stares she was receiving. Was she really that impressive with her singing? She really didn't think so.

"T…Thank you mademoiselle… We shall post the results in the foyer in an hour…"

Everyone began to disperse. She wasn't entirely sure where she should be going now, she didn't have a home here, and she didn't have money from this time so finding a job would be imperative. Not knowing what else to do she sat down on the stage and hummed to herself, waiting for the hour to pass. Looking around she got a better view of the theater than from when she walked in. The rafters above the stage looked precariously hung like they would fall at any minute, the curtains looked to be almost shredded and the ropes almost torn. She grimaced. There was no way they were going to last much longer. If she didn't know Erik cut the chandelier she would blame wear and tear, which is where she figured most of the accidents he got blamed for occurred. She looked down into the orchestra pit. It was a complete mess, the paint was completely chipping off the side, the piano looked like it had gotten run over and the chairs and stands were in terrible condition. What the hell had happened for this place to look so tarnished? She walked down the aisle to notice holes in the velvet in the chairs and then painful looking blemishes and chips in the statues. She would have no more and she walked out of the theater and to the foyer. She was sure an hour had passed and her thought was confirmed by a bunch of people huddling around a sign.

She walked up to the sign, hoping and praying she would have gotten in. Looking at the list, she realized her name was not on the sheet, not at all. She then realized why the opera house looked like it did. The managers had been too busy worry about their own problems with the chorus to be worrying about the theater, possibly someone blackmailing them with money. Quietly seething she made her way to the manager's office. Knocking a few times she heard a voice sigh.

"Enter."

She calmly opened the door trying her best not to let her anger get to her.

"Oh… Mademoiselle Sapphire, I am sorry we could not put you in the chorus….You can try for next time…"

Slowly her eyes became slits as she glared in anger.

"That's only one reason I'm here, the next is a proposition for you."

He wearily looked at her as the lines on his face betrayed him. His grayed hair stood stark against the red walls and his suit hung of his frame.

"Go on…"

He inquired fearfully.

"Let me begin repairs to the theater, the only thing I ask in return is food and board."

His eyes widened at her request. What could this woman know about the theater; her voice was the best he heard, yes, but beyond that…

"Why? What experience do you have in that area?"

She slowly grinned.

"I have redesigned many theaters from where I am from monsieur. I can show you a demonstration if you would like, but know this, why would a woman ask for such a job if she was not certain of herself?"

He nodded. He seemed to think hard about the repercussions of the decision. Finding none, he smiled at her.

"We don't have any money for repairs…"

She grinned.

"I think I can take care of that monsieur!"

He sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, it's yours get to work than. Choose any room on the top floor. Breakfast is at 5, lunch at 1 and dinner at 8"

She grinned happily.

"Thank you, monsieur!"

Sapphire ran out of the office and up to where she would be staying. Choosing a room she sighed happily and put her bag in the wardrobe. She took a quick look around the room and then grabbed the key from the door and ran back down to the theater. Looking backstage she found a notepad, some ink, and a quill pen. She sighed; she never used these old things before. Resigning to her fate she sat down and made a list of everything that needed work. She knew she wouldn't have the money but she also knew that she could easily fix some of things from extra supplies. She jumped up and ran behind the stage dead set on starting on curtains and rafters. What she didn't expect turning the corner is running into a figure standing there.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry!"

The figure grumbled and looked at her.

"Well, you language hasn't changed…"

Sapphire blinked in surprise.

"Erik? What are you doing here?"

He still was glaring at her.

"I heard you didn't get into the chorus…"

She grimaced.

"It's fine, I'm now fixing this damn theater in whatever way I can… It's a complete wreck."

He tilted his head curiously at her.

"What money?"

She sighed again.

"None… I'm doing what I can with what I have… Maybe go out on the streets and sing for a bit of cash."

He grimaced. He knew the theater looked like this because of blackmail, but there was nothing he could do with the current management, they were pigs for money. He gave a slight smile.

"Here. Let me voice some opinions and it's yours."

He held out a bag of coins to her and tears came into her eyes.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who has a love for this place."

He slowly nodded unsure whether or not to trust her. She pulled out her notepad.

"This is what I currently have so far. I was on my way up to fix some of the fraying ropes."

She pointed at a box behind him.

"Those ropes over there look like they would be a good fit."

He turned around and stalked over to the box in mention and examined the ropes. He turned around.

"These are good. Good eye."

She gave him a grin that could mirror the Cheshire cat.

"Good."

They both stalked to the flies to begin the work that would inevitably take the next couple of months. She could not wait to see what would come of the theater with Erik helping her, he was a genius and she knew his input would be greatly appreciated. His love for the arts knew no bounds and she was dead set on making sure at the end of her time here, the theater would be his.


	8. Chapter 7: A Word To The Wise

Hello Everyone!

So didn't get to post this when I wanted to yesterday but, w/e. I will be starting different POV's now. It's getting hard to keep the flow without switching between them and besides, it may be interesting to get in Eriks head once in a while. Please comment or message me!

Very Respectfully Yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing project. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Chapter 7: A Word To The Wise**_

For the most part, the flies and ropes had been redone. Sapphire was getting ready to redesign the curtains when a new production began rehearsal. She knew Erik would become scarce at that point. She frowned, she would have to make her way down to the lair eventually, but she didn't want to intrude on his privacy that was no way to be a friend to him. She didn't want to cause him any more stress than she was by being in his presence so long. How would she handle this new threat she had no idea. She sighed moodily as the cast began to assemble on the stage. Gradually she moved into the seats of the audience so she could better gauge what curtains to put in. Slowly she began to draw said curtains, deciding to keep with the red and gold theme. She briefly looked up after a while to see the maestro yelling at the chorus. They could not get in sync, and Madame Giry was yelling at her ballet girls to get instep. Sapphire was getting annoyed with all the ruckus, how could everyone be so out of step. It was like there has never been a production at this theater before. The orchestra began again and once again had to stop a few measures into the song. She was seriously grumbling and decided to move somewhere a little quieter than she was sitting. Sapphire moved to the one box that would provide her peace and quiet. BOX 5 stood in a tarnished glory; she pushed the door open and sat on the ruined chairs. She quietly hummed to herself while finishing with the drawing of the curtains.

"It looks good."

Sapphire practically jumped out of her seat as she saw golden amber eyes peering at her from inside the wall of the box.

"Fucking hell Erik, don't scare me like that."

He gently pushed his way out of the walls all the while staying within the shadows.

"They are atrocious…"

He grumbled in anger.

"You know the manager only hired most of them because their parents are paying good money to have them here."

He solemnly nodded. She grimaced, knowing he was aware of the situation but could do nothing about it, not without getting killed or a mob down in his home. An idea popped into her head.

"What a minuet… What if you told me what needed to be done and I go and yell at them?"

He looked at her strangely.

"Go on…"

She smirked at his interest.

"Well I was thinking that if you can't be out in the open and controlling everything, maybe I could, I could give you that power back, but you use me as an outlet for it. That way no one can suspect you at all!"

He shuffled closer to the wall.

"See what you can do."

With that he disappeared back into the wall and she made her way back to the office. There sat the manager going through a stack of papers.

"Sorry to intrude but something must be done with the horrendous singing, acting and dancing I am seeing. Do you want revenue? Do you want to be successful?"

He sneered at her.

"Why is it any of your business what I do with this opera house! I own it! So I make the choices. You are lucky that I let you have that position."

Her eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"I care for music and I will not see it be tarnished like this!"

He stood up and slammed her into the wall, Sapphire not letting fear show.

"Know your place woman. Speak of this anymore and you will lose your job and be on the streets!"

She growled and shoved him off her.

"Fine! I will find away, one day to get this place from you, and when I do, you'll be sorry you ever slammed me into that wall. Good day!"

She ran out of the office slamming the door. She ran through the entire house and into the small chapel of the opera house. Tears of angry and pain filled her eyes. Why couldn't she be stronger, why was she so powerless here. She began to sing more to herself than anyone.

" _ **On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me**_

 _ **In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever**_

 _ **And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us**_

 _ **I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers**_

 _ **I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world…"**_

A hand placed itself on her shoulder and she jumped to look behind her. Tears still fresh in her eyes, she ran to Erik who stood there, with a look of sorrow on his face, and hugged him. She felt him tense up but, softly hum to sooth her pain.

 _ **~Erik~**_

He made his way up from his house under the lake noting with anger how much of a mess he had made. Christine…He lost his sanity because of her, and he wasn't sure if he was quiet sane yet. ' _Oh but who knows what you'll do?'_

"Shut up…"

The voices had come back, after Christine had left. What was he to do; he had nothing in his life not that was any different. _'The lonely monster, always alone, no one to care for him…'_

He growled in response. Maybe getting up into the theater would help, after all the first thing that girl and him fixed where his rafters and flies. _'You're bound to go up in flames talking to her, why would she care for the Devil's Child?'_

He stopped. The voice was right. Why would she want anything to do with him? Though it seemed like she already knew everything there was to know about him. It made him insanely curious. Not only that, she had a talent beyond anything he had seen in anyone but himself. He shook his head. Maybe, just maybe she could be his friend. Like Nadir had been. He smiled sadly; he had gone, disappeared from this world of night. He made his way up into the rafters and peered down, Sapphire was sitting in the audience cringing in disgust. He couldn't help but agree with the reaction. It was horrible, it was not music. He saw her take off, jumping back into the walls he made his way to his box only to find her sitting there. Well, if she wanted to see him, it was a good way to. They had much to discuss about his theater. He smiled, his theater, redesigning it, once again. She had been the only one to help him in the feet. _'She's not doing it for you.'_ He snarled back.

"You'll see"

He mumbled under his breath. Sapphire began to hum to herself as he peered through the wall.

"It looks good."

He controlled his amusement at her reaction, still the same with the cussing. Coming out of the shadows, he commented on the horrendousness of the production. She than began a rant which included him being the Opera Ghost through her. He nodded.

"See what you can do."

He dashed back behind the wall, following closely behind her. He heard her in the manager's office talking only to become angry when the wall next to him banged with the sound of a body being thrown up against it. _'That girl is going to die, kill the manager; you could have your opera house back, with no help!'_

He shook his head. He was fuming but swore not to kill unless necessary and that was unnecessary. He heard her slam the door so he followed her coming into the hallway, only having to run after her in the shadows. She was fast, he thought. A song reached his ears as he headed down into the chapel to find her. He sighed, hearing the pain in her voice but not doing anything about it. Slowly his body betrayed him and he reached out to her. He saw tears in her eyes as she faced him, and he did not expect the hug. He wasn't comfortable with this contact, if only she knew what a monster he was. 'But she does' He realized. He slowly relaxed and began to hum to her to sooth her. Before he knew it she had exhausted herself and was asleep. He smiled.

"How are you so comfortable around me, ma mie?"

He asked silently. He slowly picked her up, taking care not to disturb her and brought her to her room. He silently put her on the bed than rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Bonne nuit, ma mie…"


	9. Chapter 8: Free at Last

Hello Everyone!

Well, besides finally getting the chapter out that I wanted to get done last night and getting ready to take a test for the Air Force, I'm still managing to put these chapters out. I know it's a bit of slow going story, and as Yours Anonymous has said "Why did she get in the chorus" I hoped it explained a little last chapter. Some really huge things are about to go down so this may be the longest chapter yet! Thank you for reading and as always Review or message me.

Very Respectfully Yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing project. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Chapter 8: Free at Last.**_

Sapphire woke up and looked around confused. How the hell did she get into her bedroom? Her face began to turn bright red.

"Oh… I must have fallen asleep on him, crying."

She buried her face in her hands, remembering all that had happened the other day. Her job just got a lot harder. She needed to see how much the pig was in debt and find a way to buy the house from him and give it to a certain ghost. She sighed.

"Why am I so damned insistent in helping him? Yes, I know I was obsessed back home but, now, I want to help him; I want to be his friend, and care for him… I don't want him lonely anymore."

She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed so much; she no longer looked like a girl trying to get by in the Broadway scene. Smiling to herself she got dressed and gave herself a good twirl. Her black skirt and black long sleeved shirt complemented her.

"Ha! If I wore a mask, wonder if I could scare people."

She giggled quietly to herself. She looked at the clock on the shelf. 10 o'clock, she had slept in.

"I really must have needed sleep."

Her phone started ringing. She stared at the draw that she had put it in.

"What the hell, how the fuck is it working?"

She cautiously pulled it out and looked at the unrecognized number. Answering it curiously, she got the shock of her life.

"Hello?"

A bright voice answered the other line.

"OH MY GOD JAMES IT WORKED! Hi Sapphire! It's Julia! Hope you didn't mind me going through your audition forms for your number!"

Tear of joy came to her eyes.

"Holy shit Julia! How the fuck?"

She heard laughing on the other side.

"In Christine's diary apparently she left some sort of spell work for communication to and from the past and future. Gotta say useful as hell!"

Sapphire laughed as well.

"God it's so good to hear from you guys, you would not believe what a wreck this place is, I think I see why she did what she did."

Julia inquired about the situation.

"Well, you see, I got here, and by the way not funny, ERIK ALMOST KILLED ME YOU BITCH, okay that's out of my system."

Again Julia laughed but it was joined by James.

"Well, anyway, I went upstairs with Madame Giry after a bit of a cat fight, oh yeah poor Erik, it seems he's lost himself completely but anyway I auditioned and even though I apparently stunned the audience I didn't even get a chorus part."

She could just see Julia's anger through the phone.

"Why the fuck not if there were auditions?"

Sapphire laughed.

"Because, the managers are only hiring performers who are paying them to stay here, so instead I'm working on fixing the entire mess that is the opera house, the backstage was ruined and I just finished that yesterday and now I'm working on curtains. Next comes the stage, but yeah…"

Sapphire let out a scream as a hand touched her.

"What? What happened?"

Erik stood look inquisitive at her.

"I need to get you a damn bell."

She heard Julia's confusion.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Erik decided to come out of nowhere as per usual and scare the fuck out of me. Here I'll put him on speaker, expect a lot of question."

She heard Julia snicker and James call from the background that'd he wants to meet his counterpart. Erik stared at the phone.

"It works?"

Sapphire nodded.

"Apparently they found a way to do so."

Julia and James practically were gleeful.

"HI ERIK!"

He jumped away from the phone like a cat. Sapphire motioned that it was okay.

"Hey Julia, do you think video might work, it may be easier for him to understand the whole concept of the phone if he can see you."

She agreed and pressed the video button. It worked. She saw a bustle of people behind her.

"Are you getting ready for tonight's show?"

She nodded and Erik peeked over the phone. She waved at him and he tilted his head at her.

"I should warn you Erik, you remember how I told you about the play about you?"

He nodded slowly.

"This may be hard to hear but, she plays Christine while the man you see running towards her in the background with the cape…who just fell, plays you…"

She saw Julia turn around and then start laughing.

"Oh geez James, you clutz!"

Erik looked scared to ask.

"Why…would you want to be a monster… Even if it is just acting?"

Sapphire and Julia looked at him with sad eyes as James finally appeared on screen.

"You're not a monster Erik, and anyone who fucking thinks that is a god damn bastard. I have played the character enough to know that it's not your fault, it will never be your fault, and people are blind to the world around them and are selfish."

Erik had tears brimming. Sapphire smiled at him, being accepted so openly and being defending like that she was sure he was not used to it.

"Oh look the drama nerds are talking to another drama nerd."

I rolled my eyes and Erik just stared.

"Oh fuck off bitch!"

Julia said. Sapphire started laughing hysterically.

"My god she's La Carlotta, in the play, holy fuck I'm going to die!"

Erik looked at Sapphire worriedly and was trying to get a better look at her making sure she was okay. Julia began laughing at the antics and the La Carlotta fumed, while James held his sides in silent laughter.

"Well, you little bitch, looks like someone finally got rid of you!"

Sapphire glared through the phone. James looked toward Julia signaling he'd be right back.

"Listen here missy, you're insults are as bad as if a child were using them. I happen to be in Paris at the moment for some business that doesn't concern you. If you're going to act like La Carlotta miss drama queen, expect some unfortunate accident to occur. Just like they did to her."

Her face paled and she turned the other way. James came into the screen with the bald cap and hair on.

"Damn, I already miss having you here to chase her away."

Erik's jaw dropped at the change of hair, fear showing in his eyes, slowly backing away from the phone.

"Hey Erik, it's okay, we're not scared."

Julia said. His eyes betrayed him. Sapphire put her hand on his arm.

"It's okay Erik; I was not kidding when I said I knew everything about you."

Sapphire smiled at him. He managed to choke out a reply.

"How… Why?"

Sapphire continued.

"The book, movie, plays, stories, everything had been passed down."

Julia continued the explanation.

"Christine's diary was given to Gaston Leroux to use in 1925, where she acquired it back and wrote down how to help you. It was passed down through her family until James here received it."

James nodded and finished.

"My name is James Changy, Christine Daae was my great, great, great, great, grandmother."

It was at this point that Sapphire's jaw dropped.

"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE MENTIONED THAT BEFORE I LEFT YOU DIMWIT."

She yelled as Julia busted into another fit of giggles.

"Well, Sapphire, I could have my understudy film the performance for you so you and Erik can watch."

Erik looked extremely uncomfortable and scared.

"It's up to you Erik, if you wish to see."

He nodded at her and she locked the door and sat down on the bed motioning him to join. He hesitated.

"We're friends, don't be scared."

He looked at her for a long time and then sat down shifting every so often. She saw the emotions clear on his face. At the end he jumped off the bed and paced.

"How dare they, how could they… why… Christine… why…"

He stopped, tears in his eyes, Sapphire looked at him. The understudy brought the phone back to Julia.

"Hey I gotta go, he's reliving memories now, call me in a week? Same time?"

Julia nodded.

"Take care of him Sapphire, we're trusting you."

Sapphire waved and hung up. She walked over to Erik as he completely tensed up.

"Erik it is okay, she didn't deserve you. You were too good for her."

He looked at her in confusion. She slowly put her arms around him and slowly sank to the ground with him.

"It's okay to cry, I won't tell anyone, and you won't get hurt from it."

She felt tears and silent shakes as he relieved all the years of pain and torment. It was a big step and she knew it, she slowly sung to him and ran her hand over his head, smiling the entire time, knowing she was helping him heal.

 _~Erik~_

He stood behind the mirror, watching Sapphire talk into the device she called a mobile phone. He had gone to check on her since he hadn't seen her on the stage all morning. He reached out to her and she jumped sky high. He heard a quiet laughter from the phone. 'What on earth?'

He jumped back at the voices that then screamed his name, what on earth. _'She wasn't lying to the monster…'_ He agreed with the voice. It was almost like his thoughts and the voices thoughts became the same again. He asked to be sure if it worked and she confirmed it. He then saw her push a button and turn the phone to him; there were moving people on the screen. He tried to hide his shock as best as possible. Sapphire had than told him about the show. He saw a man dressed similarly to him fall in the background as Sapphire explain he was him, in the play. He was scared to know why but he needed the answer.

"Why…would you want to be a monster… Even if it is just acting?"

He almost couldn't contain himself at the man's answer. His eyes began to well with tears he thought long dried up. He was being defended, by someone he didn't even know, just like Sapphire. A woman came up vulgarly who looked vaguely familiar. He stared trying to place her. All of sudden she heard something about La Carlotta and then Sapphire doubled over. He rushed next to her trying to see if she needed help, and was okay. The next thing he saw was James again, except his hair was exactly like what his was under his wig. His jaw slightly dropped and he backed away in fear and confusion. He heard there words and felt Sapphire place her hand on him. He barely managed to get out his words.

"How…Why?"

They then brought up that James was his Christine's descendant and then if he wanted to see the play about him. Fear coursed through him. His life before this, could he bare to see what the world could see him as now. He slowly nodded in agreement, it was better to know now, than to find out later. Sapphire motioned to him on the bed. He had never been that close to anyone before, baring the one time with her, at least not willingly… She had given him permission and he moved to where she was shifting uncomfortably. The play started in front of his eyes as his own memories intertwined with them. He could see everything that happened as if it were yesterday. He tensed at parts knowing the outcome growled at others and held back tears at the rest. When the play had concluded he jumped out of his seat and began pacing. _'How could she leave me like that, how did I fall so far, did I really loose myself because of that women, look at my opera house.'_

"How dare they, how could they… why… Christine… why…"

' _It's her fault…no…no, it's not…it's mine..'_

His pacing stopped and tears were held in his eyes. He would not show his weakness, his fear, his doubt. He did not deserve such a compassion for what he has done. He saw Sapphire walk up to him, his body tensed in preparation to be yelled at for crying.

"Erik it is okay, she didn't deserve you. You were too good for her."

She said to him. He was sure his confusion was mirrored on his face. No one ever thought he was good enough, so why did Sapphire say he was better than that. He felt arms around him pull him down to the ground, he was almost huddled in her lap hidden from the world.

"It's okay to cry, I won't tell anyone, and you won't get hurt from it."

That was all it took, his emotions came out like a flooding storm and tears fell from his eyes for the first time in years. How did this girl, this strange unusual girl from the future help him like this? How could she understand? But she did, and he knew it, she wanted to help him. He didn't know her reason but, it was time he moved on. So the pain from years of abuse, neglect, and torture spilled from his eyes, not even his mother held him when he cried, yet this girl did. _'thank you.'_ He felt free, more free than he had in years.


	10. Chapter 9: Why Are You Doing This?

Hello Everyone!

My Goodness that last chapter was a dozy. Didn't think anyone saw that crap coming. Cause I didn't, not until I started to write, and then I had to get it out. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter, I may have just enough time to get this out tonight. Well depending on how long I have it. I think more surprises are in store for you all now! Comment or message me!

Very Respectfully Yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing project. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Chapter 9: Why Are You Doing This?**_

Sapphire didn't know how long they sat there but a knock at the door jarred her thoughts. She felt him tense up and smiled.

"Who is it, and what is it?"

Erik still made no movement, as if he was scared someone would barge into the locked room.

"It's Madame Giry, I'm making sure you're alright, I haven't seen you all day."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I'm fine Madame! Just a little under the weather is all."

She heard the door lock being picked and she shoved Erik off her and into the mirror, she smiled and said wait there. He nodded at her and she jumped into bed. The door opened and she glared at the intruder.

"That door was locked Madame…"

She looked around the room carefully and efficiently. Sapphire knew exactly who she was looking for.

"I'm sorry my dear, it's just I do get so worried when all of a sudden people disappear."

Sapphire growled at her.

"You would do well to stop blaming Erik!"

She practically shouted and sat up in bed, angrily glaring at the woman in front of her. Madame Giry looked shocked.

"How can you defend him? Do you know what he's done? He's a murderer child."

At this point she stood up and walked over to her. The mirror slid open to reveal Erik looking angrily at the woman and then grabbing Sapphire to prevent her from throttling the woman. She pulled against Erik before continuing with her rant.

"AND How would you know if I DIDN"T kill people? I could be worse than him!"

She was sure Erik was now shocked at the implications and the look on Madame Giry's face revealed that she was probably more shocked than Erik.

"You protect him. Why?"

She stopped pulling at Erik's arms and she felt him relax behind her.

"Because he's my friend and I'd do anything for my friends"

Madame Giry looked at Erik with a knowing smile and then back down at Sapphire.

"You'll have to forgive me than. I am too caught up in the past."

Sapphire felt Erik nod behind her.

"Oh, and Erik… We need our Opera Ghost back…"

Sapphire looked up at him to see a glimmer in his eyes.

"Madame, I would be happy to oblige that fact, but there may be a mob down in my home than."

Sapphire wasn't used to him talking so formally and it slightly shocked her. Madame Giry smiled at them.

"I think I can handle that problem."

He nodded at her.

"Madame Giry, It is good to see you again… and not yelling at me."

Sapphire smiled, and then turned to Madame Giry.

"I am glad to have you back Erik, we need you know more than ever, oh and Sapphire… Thank you, I don't know what you did, but thank you."

With that she left, leaving Sapphire standing there in a mild shock. Erik turned to her and grinned. She blushed at him, thinking he looked amazing with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Sapphire. I do not know where I would be currently if you had not dropped into my life."

She smiled at him.

"I'm glad I dropped in than… quiet literally in fact."

He let out a small chuckle. Sapphire smiled even brighter. He was talking, like a normal man, finally.

"Next time, try not to kill me?"

She joked at him.

"Of course, Mademoiselle. Now, I saw your curtain design yesterday. I believe I can make them tonight, we can hang them in the morning."

She nodded, clapping her hands.

"Well than while you do that, I'll work on the stage!"

He looked at her, understanding in his eyes at last, and turned to leave by the way of the mirror. Looking over his shoulder one last parting comment left him.

"Sapphire, Your voice is something of a miracle with no flaws in pitch. Do not let these managers put you down. You shall be great one day, if it the last thing I do with my life."

He practically ran down the mirrors corridor leaving a very shocked Sapphire in his wake.

"Did… Did he just compliment my voice… D…Did he just say he wants me on stage?"

She sank down to her knees in a stunned silence. Never did she think, after a short period of time, he would open to her so completely. Slowly she rose off the floor and made her way to the stage. Moving around to the back of the stage she heard voices and she hid in one of Erik's many hiding spots back there.

"What do you think of the new girl? Strange, no?"

The first voice said.

"Yes, very, I am worried she may ruin everything we have set up. She's already done fixing most of the back stage area."

She recognized the voice of the manager.

"Do not worry about that, this theater will fall to ruin, and we shall be rich men."

She had to bit her tongue to growl out loud.

"Well, we could always sell the place to; it would still bring in plenty of money to us."

The manger replied to the other voice.

"If we sell, you will be killed, do not forget that."

She shook with anger. She had known it all along, the manager was being blackmailed.

"YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY THEATER, IF YOU GENTLEMAN ARE FINISHED TRYING TO DESTROY MY OPERA HOUSE I WILL TAKE IT BACK, DO NOT THINK ME DEAD."

Sapphire's jaw dropped in shock. He really did come back. Tears of joy poured from her eyes. She peeked around the corner to see them searching frantically around the theater.

"The phantom…he never left… I'm selling this place… Even if it costs me my damn life."

The manager said. Sapphire took her opportunity.

"I'll take it, how much."

They both jumped in surprise. They turned only to find her glaring angrily at them.

"Here's the deed. I can't ask for payment, the Ghost is yours to deal with now."

The cowards practically ran out of the theater. She smiled.

"YOU CAN COME OUT NOW."

He appeared behind her.

"No need to yell, ma mie."

She startled at his voice but smiled anyway.

"The theater is yours Erik."

He sighed in relief.

"Then we have much work to do. Will you be my voice?"

She smiled brightly at him.

"Of course!"

They agreed to gather everyone to discuss the matters in the theater. It was sure to turn out to be an interesting night.


	11. Chapter 10: The Ghost Renewed

Hello Everyone!

Happy Friday! Today will be the last day of posting stories until Monday. Weekends I'm taking off to relax and forget the world. By the time this chapter today is done it should be enough to last for a couple of days. But yes, Thank you too all of the readers! Cannot believe how many people have read through the story so far so please comment or message me!

Very Respectfully Yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing project. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Chapter 10: The Ghost Renewed**_

The theater was bustling with activity, stage hands and actors a like gathered in the theaters auditorium. Whispers were heard in the audience, no one had known why they were called to a meeting. Madame Giry paced nervously, she was unusual perceptive and she had a feeling something had happened, especially, after the morning festivities. The lights dimmed in the theater and a spot light was shone on center stage. Sapphire walked out on stage, causing even more whispers. Everyone knew who she was from her audition and the work she did around the theater.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sorry to disturb your time but, this opera house has a new owner. Me. Many things will be changing. This place had turned into a wreck; no one here seems to care about the music. That will change; I believe I am being fair to say new auditions will be held."

Angered voices were heard from some theater members, their voices becoming almost unbearable.

"QUIET!"

Sapphire shouted. She caught the eyes of Madame Giry and then looked up. She nodded at her.

"I know some of you paid well for your parts, but that is not how a theater is to be run. Nor will this theater follow that trait. There will also be a change of playbill. No longer will be doing that drabble the old managers thought was opera. We shall be taking up the Russian Opera _The Snow Maiden_."

More whispers were heard.

"New auditions will be held tomorrow morning. Good Luck to all of you. I need to see all stage hands, set designers, and artists for the theater by the stage. You are dismissed"

The house lights turned back on. Those which she had asked for came forward.

"I have two jobs for all of you. Since I have taken this position it will be hard for me to do managing and fixing the theater. Here are the rest of the plans for the theater; the new curtains are laid out in the back of the auditorium."

She handed one of the chiefs the books she had.

"The second job is designing the set. We have 2 months to prepare. I trust you do not want this place in ruins."

Agreements to her statement were heard.

"Good, now you can choose to get started for tonight or start tomorrow, I leave that up to you."

Immediately they broke off and began working. She knew these people here were hard workers. She was than approached by Madame Giry.

"How did you manage this?"

Sapphire smiled.

"My secret."

Sapphire ran off the stage and up into the rafters where her friendly phantom stood controlling a bout of laughter.

"And what is so funny Erik?"

He smiled softly when he turned to her.

"Madame Giry's face."

She giggled.

"You're right, that was pretty funny."

She smiled and placed her hand on his arm.

"We should go down to our respective places of sleep. Long day of auditions tomorrow. I already had someone post fliers. Will you be there?"

Erik looked at her thoughtfully.

"I may just have a mask for such an occasion."

She smiled at him.

"Good I can introduce you as the co-manager"

He nodded. She turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

Sapphire practically ran out of the flies and to her room. She was excited for the next days auditions.

 _~THE NEXT DAY~_

Sapphire was up at 6 am, heading to her new office. Grumbling all the way annoyed that she had so much to do before the auditions. She opened the door to see the mass of papers she needed to have sorted by the audition time, so she sat and worked. About an hour past and a hand touched her shoulder. She screamed.

"WEAR A FUCKING BELL GOD DAMNIT!"

Erik chuckled to himself.

"But you are a delight to scare."

He held out a cup of coffee. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"The auditions are in 30 minutes, did you finish what you needed."

She nodded and stood up.

"Erik that mask is kinda creepy… I can't tell it's you."

He grinned.

"That would be the point, ma mie."

She smiled and they left the office heading to the stage. Both of them sat at in the front row of the stage. The first couple of performers were people who had already received main roles. Most of them were no better than a chorus position. Half way through the auditions Madame Giry came up to them.

"I hope the auditions are going well?"

Sapphire nodded.

"Only need a couple more spots and we'll have the minimum cast."

Madame Giry looked towards Erik.

"And who might this be?"

Sapphire started laughing and Madame Giry looked at her strangely.

"Madame, I did not think I should be able to pull the wool over your eyes."

Sapphire only laughed harder. Madame Giry's jaw dropped open.

"Erik?"

Sapphire was now clutching her sides in laugher. Erik chuckled along with her.

"Yes Madame, It is I."

Madame Giry looked over at Sapphire, who's laughing had finally started to quiet down.

"My apologies Madame Giry, I couldn't help myself."

She nodded and briefly looked at Erik. The next round of auditions was about to begin. As the day ended Erik and Sapphire retired back to the office. She shut the door and sighed.

"You can take off that mask Erik, it must be terribly uncomfortable."

He looked at her strangely.

"It's horrible…"

Sapphire shook her head.

"Remember, I've seen it before. It's not going to bother me, you need your face to breath, you don't want to get sores now do you."

She glared pointedly. His eyes widened.

"Future… remember, I know these things."

He nodded and slowly removed the mask letting out a soft sigh of relief. He sat down in one of the chairs across from her.

"Thank…You…"

She smiled brightly at him.

"You're welcome! You are my friend after all."

He nodded, glad for her attachment and willingness to show him friendship.

"Let's finish these papers so we can have the rest of the week to ourselves, and you can go haunt where ever you choose to."

Grinning he picked up a pile of papers and read through them.


	12. Chapter 11: An Unexpected Event

Hello Everyone!

Hope you all had a good weekend! Too hectic was mine, that's for sure. Laundry takes way too long; I have to hand wash and dry everything. It's pretty bad but, this is what I get for moving into a new house XD Not sure how much I'll manage to write today, mostly because of how tired I actually am. I believe I will start writing longer chapters. I hate interrupting the flow like I have been. Besides that, enjoy the next chapter! Comment or Message as always!

Very Respectfully Yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing project. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Chapter 11: An Unexpected Event**_

Sapphire sat pacing the managers' room in aggravation. A week had passed since the auditions and rehearsals were well underway but, she had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. She knew never to ignore those feelings. Sighing as she heard screaming from the auditorium she went to investigate expecting Erik pulling some sort of trick. She was not expecting what she saw. There hanging from the rafters, was Madame Giry. Sapphire fell to the ground in shock. There was no way Erik would have killed her, no way in hell! Shaking her head and getting off the floor, she walked over to where the corpse now hung. Slices of skin hung off her body like someone had tried to fillet her, her mouth and eyes were sewn shut and her hands had been crushed. A paper was nailed through her chest.

' _Madame Sapphire,_

 _We hope you appreciate our gift to you, considering an outsider like yourself would appreciate this type of handiwork. We know you do not know who we are, and we will keep it that way. Enjoy the gift, the next one will be even better for you. Though, we may stop by to just say a friendly hello.'_

There was no signature. A hand was on her shoulder. She spun around to see Erik, in his mask, with a forlorn look on his face.

"This is my fault, apparently."

He shook his head.

"It is no one but there's,"

She smiled and gathered herself, looking out towards the crowd. Most of which had tears of some sort rolling down their faces.

"Everyone, take the next two days off. I request that you do not walk by yourselves. Whoever has done this is targeting people around me. I will send for the police in just a moment."

The whispering started as the masses began to leave.

"Erik…"

He looked at her, tears clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

He shook his head.

"There is nothing to be done; I shall take her down from the rafters."

She turned to one of the stage hands, who still lingered,

"Send for the police…"

He looked at her and nodded. Before leaving, he turned back.

"Is this the Opera Ghost? This doesn't look like something he would do, the hanging yes. The rest…"

She smiled.

"No it is not him, I know you all think you may have seen him, but he is not being a nuisance. He would never do something like this to his favorite ballet mistress."

He nodded and ran off. She saw Madame Giry be lowered slowly to the ground. Looking up she smiled sadly. How could this happen? What had she done here… Her eyes widened, she took over the opera house. That must be what this was about. She sat down waiting for the police in deep thought. _'How would they have known that Madam Giry and I were close? Who else do they know about? Even if they did know Erik, they would have a hell ova time trying to get him. His skills may prove useful to keeping him alive again.'_

Erik once again placed a hand on her.

"Erik… You may need your 'special' skills once again…"

He looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean?"

She nodded.

"Well, Madame Giry was close to me, the note mentioned others. The only other I am close with would be you Erik. The only thing I ask is don't kill them until you get all the information out of them we need."

Erik stared at her once again.

"…You don't mind me torturing them?"

She shook her head.

"No, for this, just asking questions is never going to work."

He nodded in agreement.

"…It is just unusual for people to be this calm about torture…and murder…"

She smiled.

"I am an unusual person. Who knows, I may be worse than you?"

She said cryptically. Erik had a small smile creep onto his face as the police arrived. They asked her all sorts of questions, and she answered to the best of the ability.

"Do you believe that this was the work of the Opera Ghost?"

She sighed in aggravation.

"No. This is not his handiwork."

The cop looked at her quizzically and asked her to continue her explanation. Once again she explained to them that though it may look like his work it was not.

"Also, the note is not signed O.G."

The cop nodded.

"We see, thank you for the information, all of this has been very helpful, and if we find anything we shall let you know. The morgue is on their way for an autopsy."

She nodded as they left. Not to long after the morgue came in and took the body away leaving Erik and Sapphire alone on the stage.

"I'm… going to the roof. I need air and to be away from the crowds down below."

He escorted her the entire way up, making sure she would not fall.

 _~ERIK~_

He didn't know what to think. His mother figure… was dead, yet he could only feel a brief sorrow, for even though she was a mother to him, he was still having issues with deciding what emotions to feel. He supposed this is what you would call shock. He walked out onto the roof with Sapphire, his heart aching for the girl. She should have not been privy to that scene…and the words she said to him. _'What could have happened to her that murder and torture do not bother her?'_

He walked up behind her and placed his cape around her shoulders.

"Thank you…"

He merely nodded at her.

"Will you be okay?"

She nodded back at his question. He wondered if Nadir…Even all he did to him, would help for old time sakes, or at least for the ballet mistress. Looking at her, he was grateful to have her in his life. She brought him friendship, didn't expect anything out of him, and didn't expect him to do anything he didn't want to, just respected him, and didn't fear him.

"Why… Why does my killing and habits not bother you?"

She turned to him almost with the look of a frightened animal. He continued.

"You do not judge me. I shall do the same."

She smiled.

"Maybe one day I shall tell you the full story, but for now, I was beaten up a lot growing up. I had much the same nickname that you did except it was for my voice. That is all I will say now."

He nodded.

"I am sorry. No one deserves any title that was related to me."

She giggled.

"Actually, the first day I was called Devil's Child was the first day I read of your tale. I became obsessed. I wanted to find out why, someone who seemed so similar to me had such a horrible fate thrown upon them."

He tilted his head.

"Did you not think my fate was deserved?"

She swirled around to him completely staring at him with an intensity he was only aware of in himself.

"No…It was not! That Girl…"

She spat the words out causing me some confusion. This had happened before to her, her entire persona switched from calm and collected to violent and angry.

"That Girl was a no good harpy who only used you to make herself better, than once she had gotten what she wanted ran off with the Fop because he was 'safe' for her, because he was a perfect face. Don't misunderstand, I doubt she realized that was what was happening but it was."

Her angry pierced through to his very core.

"Do…you really…think it was her fault."

She threw her hand up.

"Of course!"

She stalked over to him and ripped his mask off, he stumbled back surprised.

"You are human, with or without the mask; she was too blind to see the beauty underneath."

He regarded her. She had no fear when it came to him. She was brave and outrageous. She brought him back to life. He touched the right side of his face feeling the marred flesh.

"It…is still horrible."

He looked down and he felt his chin being lifted up.

"Now don't you go and start fucking throwing yourself a damn pity party! There is much worse to have. Be grateful it is only half of your face; it could have been your whole face, or even your entire body. The things you went through, it fucking sucks, especially Persia. Fuck that place, never going there… but it could always have been worse! You could be dead. The Opera Garnier could have never been built. You could have never met this psycho bitch from the future. Your theater could be ruined and rotting."

Tears had come into her eyes. He nodded.

"Language…"

She threw up her hands again and he quietly chuckled.

"I am sorry Sapphire, you are right. Though you really must control that tongue of yours."

She smirked.

"I'll control my tongue when I'm dead."

He smiled at her. Sapphire, the one good thing in his life now, he was afraid to lose her. He looked at her seriously.

"Will you be returning to the future?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I don't believe I can, and even if, I wouldn't leave one of my best friends here by himself, so sorry buddy, you'd be coming with me."

He felt his face light up and his heart beat faster… but why? Why would it do such a thing? _'You are not dead. You have feelings. You like her, and your thoughts are becoming much friendlier towards her.'_

He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. _'Imagine, someone who doesn't fear your face, her soft lips pressed against your own deformed lips'_

"SHUT UP."

He shouted placing his hands on his head and shutting his eyes tight leaning over as if he was in physical pain.

 _~SAPPHIRE~_

She jumped back slightly startled at him. Then put a hand on his shoulder.

"The voices still bothering you?"

His eyes widened at her.

"How…"

She smiled.

"When will you remember I'm from the future? I'm going to know about you, everything…"

He smiled gently at her.

"Thank you…"

She giggled.

"Now what did I do for the thanks?"

He gave her his Cheshire grin.

"No judging."

She laughed at that.

"My goodness you're a riot!"

He playfully answered her back.

"At least my tongue is in proper check."

She growled at him playfully, a gleam in your eyes.

"If you're not careful, I may do something I will damn well regret!"

She looked into the sparkle of his eyes, that mischievous glint that never seemed to disappear completely.

"Like?"

She knew it was a challenge. She playfully pushed him and took off running. She didn't bother to look if he was following, she knew he would be. Her heart raced and pounded with every step she took, flying over banisters and railings only to grab hold of ropes and slide down. As she got to her office she slowed down and went inside, waiting patiently for him. He came out from behind a picture frame out of breath.

"How…Are…You…That…Fast…"

She laughed.

"Do that while climbing over buildings and jumping across them when your about .3 kilo's in the damn air."

His jaw slightly dropped and she began laughing again.

"That is very dangerous…"

She continued the sentence.

"But necessary!"

He looked toward her.

"Would you like to come down to the lair…tomorrow…for some tea…"

She smiled at him.

"Sure, it's not like we have work anyway."

He nodded.

"Bon Soire ma Mie."

"Bon Soire…"

He left through the picture.

"Anata…"

She had fallen for him. She knew she was in trouble.

"I'm a fucking idiot."

She said to no one in particular. She walked back to her room, hanging her head the entire way. How could she let this happen? _'He was only supposed to be a friend that was all this was supposed to be. How am I supposed to get through this? I shouldn't be falling for anyone…Last time… someone died.'_

She grimaced and flopped down onto her bed.

"I'm fucked."


	13. Chapter 12: Taken

Hello Everyone!

Hope you enjoyed that last chapter. I had wayyy too much fun writing it. May write just 2 chapters today, that way they're a little longer. I'm really excited to see this next part play out, just because I know exactly where this is going. I think it may be moving along a bit fast, but there is a reason behind it. Thank you so much to all of the readers! I cannot believe how many of you there are! Also big thanks to Yours Anonymous! You keep reviewing and it drives me to write more. I'd like to hear from more of my readers! And so without further ado! Comment or message!

Very Respectfully Yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing project. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Chapter 12: Taken**_

Slowly the morning light blinded her. She was to have tea with Erik today. She bit her lip. _'It's only tea stop having a cow.'_ She growled in annoyance and got dressed in a simple green dress.

"Shit!"

Julia and James were supposed to call yesterday. She grabbed her phone from the desk seeing one missed call. She darted down stairs and through the cellars, guessing the only place she would be able to call from would be where she fell through. Getting down to around the lake she made sure to ring the bell letting him know someone was arriving. The little trip wire was nearly invisible, but she stepped on it anyway. He came around the corner just as she did.

"Good morning Erik."

He smiled at her.

"Good morning Sapphire."

She giggled.

"Last time I was here you tried and nearly succeeded in killing me ya know."

He smiled slowly.

"Oh, I'm going to try and call Julia and James, would you like to speak with them again?"

He nodded at her, but it was full of hesitation. She smiled as they got on the boat she began to call. It rang and then there was an answer.

"It's about damn time!"

Sapphire laughed.

"Sorry, and you were a couple days late anyway. I was busy as fuck yesterday."

Julia sounds like she shuffled.

"I'm putting you on video."

Sapphire said okay and then pulled the phone away from her face.

"What happened…"

Sapphire sighed.

"Julia you may just be psychic…Madame Giry, she's dead. Apparently someone wants me to suffer since I now have ownership of the opera house."

Julia gasped and shouted for James running down the corridor of backstage. Erik helped Sapphire out of the boat and into the kitchen where he quietly prepared some tea.

"Julia dear god woman, turn down the damn vocals!"

Julia just shouted.

"Madame Giry is dead!"

She saw James face pale.

"No…"

Sapphire shook her head.

"Erik and I will solve this… Somehow…"

James was going through his book and fear came over his face.

"The end…It's blank…"

Sapphire rolled her eyes as Julia put her hands to her mouth.

"Duh…I'm rewriting time. Do you guys not watch Sci-fi or anything? Laws of Astrophysics? Anything with science? Butterfly effect?"

They both shook their heads.

"What is Sci-fi and Butterfly effect?"

Erik came into view of the camera with two cups of tea.

"Thank you, and I'll explain them a bit since these two knuckle heads don't know either. In a scientific theory called chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the dependence on conditions where a small change in one state of a dimension can result in large differences in a later state. In other words, you to travel back and time and step on a butterfly and it creates a gust of wind in the future. Sci-fi is short for science fiction. It's a genre where people write stuff about the future or space or stuff like that."

Julie and James nodded. Erik's eyes widened.

"Where can I read about these things?"

Sapphire giggled, he was like a kid in a candy store.

"The future. These theories and concepts don't exist yet."

Erik almost had a face like he was pouting.

"So Julia, James how's the shows going?"

Julia sighed, James grimaced.

"Not so good. It seems we have our own sort of phantom here. Our props keep breaking."

Sapphire smiled.

"Well everything there is very, very old."

They nodded.

"True, but having the boat practically go off the stage was not a good thing."

Julia sighed at James.

"Well, that's definitely not okay, but I'll keep my phone on me, since it seems I don't need to charge it while I'm here. Which is both a blessing and a curse. I believe I will show Erik what a movie is."

They nodded and waved goodbye.

"Call me anytime guys, and apparently I can call you as well."

They smiled and hung up. Erik tilted his head in confusion.

"Movie, the moving pictures you were talking about?"

Erik asked.

"Yes! So I'm going to start with something called _Disney_ , and one of my favorite ones. _Disney_ is meant for children but I still enjoy the hell out of them since some of them are more adult in nature."

He nodded and she began to play the movie on her phone while he sat eyes wide and mouth agape, the words Hunchback of Notre Dame appearing on the screen. The entire movie had Erik on his seat. Sapphire tried to enjoy the movie but she couldn't because Erik was in her vision, his eyes ablaze with wonderment. She couldn't tear his eyes off of him. _'He looks so damn handsome…I'm so glad I can show him a little of my world.'_ The movie ended with him trying to hide his tears, but she caught it.

"Tell me more about your world…"

She smiled.

"There's so much to tell. Well first, we have electric light. Which is an amazing invention. Next is the telephone, but you already know what that does, but it wasn't always this advance, just now a days technology is much more advance than when it first appeared. We have way faster ways of traveling now the horses, we have cars, trains and planes. Cars are metal boxes that can go anywhere between 0 kilometers per hour to 200 kilometers per hour if not faster."

She watched his jaw drop.

"Trains can go a little faster, about 400 kilometers per hour and planes, they fly like birds in the sky and can reach 1000 kilometers per hour."

He looked faint to her.

"Do you want me to stop? I may be overwhelming you a bit."

He nodded and stared into the distance.

"How… How is that possible…"

She smiled.

"If I do find a way home, I'll take you with me regardless, you deserve to be in that era, and no one will judge you for your face. Hell you can walk around in the white mask and you'd have girls clinging all over you."

He looked distraught.

"Why?"

She laughed at the face he was making.

"You've become something of a sex icon in my time."

His face turned cherry red. She kept laughing and fell off the chair she was sitting on.

"Ow, Fuck that hurt."

She sat back on her chair still smiling.

"Yes, that has become a thing Erik. Also, if you don't take off that god forsaken mask and wig I'm going to do it for you."

She practically growled out. He sighed complying.

"Good!"

Erik looked towards her.

"I am still very unused to being exposed like this."

She smiled.

"Well, get used to it buddy! I'm going to grab something from the store I have been meaning to buy. Mostly stuff for the new seats in the theater, but I have to order it in person here. God I miss telephone communication."

She snarked.

"Well ma mie, I shall see you when you return? Than shall we start on the chairs?"

She nodded and made her way out of his lair, hearing his faint music in the distance. Walking up the stairs she hummed as she made her way to the foyer. She stopped dead in her tracks. Two men were walking up to her.

"Can I help you gentleman? We are closed for the next two days due to an accident that has occurred."

They evilly smiled at her.

"We know…"

The next thing she knew she was grabbed and being dragged. Anger flared into her eyes as she fought off her attackers.

"ERIK!"

She shouted into the thin air, hoping with some semblance of prayer that he had heard her. She felt a large object hit her head and she fought to keep consciousness. _'These must be the assholes that killed Madame Giry. I'm so fucked here if I pass out!'_

She continued to struggle against them as they proceeded to drag her out the door. One of the men who held her placed his hand across her mouth and she bit down as hard as she could earning a punch to the face. She was doing everything, biting, scratching, kicking, flailing, and twisting, but nothing seemed to help. She felt one of the gentleman punch her sternum causing her breath to be lost and her vision swam. _'No!'_

She lost consciousness as they shoved her into the carriage and drove away.

 _~ERIK~_

He was lost in his music, enraptured by its soft caress. He had learned so much about the future world, a world that sounded much more intriguing than his own. He smiled in joy, seeing the delight in Sapphire's eyes as she talked to him about the new world. He was almost upset with her departure. _'Oh, ma mie, you have truly changed my life, in such a short period of time. I cannot imagine my life without you in it anymore. This is a dangerous path you tread, making the monster fall in love…'_

He shook himself. Did he really just think that? Why? _'It has been way too short of a time to fall in love, was it not?'_

He stopped playing, fear gripping his heart. _'If I am beginning to feel the workings of love, why was it not like this with Christine?'_

He pondered for the moment getting up to pace at his new discovery. An echoed scream reached his ears.

"ERIK"

His head shot up as he raced towards the sound of the voice but he was too late. He saw the carriage race away into the distance cursing it.

"Sapphire…"

He feared for her safety, he ran back down to his lair and grabbed his flesh mask and cloak, running straight to the one person who may be able to help him, if he still cared enough. Not once did he stop, causing people to stare in his direction, but he did not care. Not right now.

"I'll find you Sapphire… I promise that… I just pray that I find you in time…"

He turned the corner sharply jumping to get out of the way of a carriage. He still ran at full speed.

"God, I have not asked anything of you in a very long time, but if you hear me know, let me find her."

He ran up the apartment's stairs in a hurry and knocked on the door. The young man known as Darius answered and almost slammed the door in his face, but he shoved his foot in the way just in time.

"Remove your foot sir, you are no longer welcome in this household."

Erik did all he could not to growl.

"This is more important than your vendetta against me."

Darius stood unmoving. Erik yelled as loud as he could.

"NADIR MADAME GIRY IS DEAD."

Darius took a step back at the sound and Erik pushed his was through past Darius. Nadir stood out of breath from his short jog.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Nadir motioned to sit down and asked Darius for some cups of tea.

"I may be pissed at you, but you would not come here unless you really needed help."

Erik nodded and told the tale of the past couple of weeks. Everything from the mysterious visitor, to her unusually amazing voice, to him being pulled from his state of mind to her taking over the management and then giving it to him, her being his voice, his skin mask that he made but never used until now, and finally the death of Madame Giry and her being kidnapped. Nadir sat, wide eyed at his friend.

"So you are telling me this girl is from the future? She has no fear of your face, does not shun you for your deeds and encouraged them?"

He nodded. Nadir sighed in exasperation.

"Let us go look for clues where you last saw her…"

He stood to walk out.

"Nadir…"

He turned back towards Erik.

"Yes?"

He softly smiled.

"I am truly sorry for what I did to you, Christine, and the Viscount. It was uncalled for, unreasonable. I was clearly out of my mind."

Nadir stood wide eyed in shock.

"You never apologize. Ever."

He smiled and glanced downward.

"Sometimes, it is best to forgive, even if you are in the wrong."

Nadir nodded.

"Whoever taught you that needs to be put on a pedestal and worshiped like a god."

Erik looked up and smiled.

"She did Nadir, she did."

He looked wearily at him.

"You have fallen for her, have you not?"

He silently agreed. Nadir sighed.

"Well, at least this time your face did not send anyone running. Let us go find this mystery future girl. I wish to meet her."

Erik grinned.

"You wish to interrogate her, Da..Ro..Ga…"

Nadir smirked back.

"Back to your charming self, I see."

They both left bantering about meaningless things, enjoying their companionship once again.


	14. Chapter 13: No Way Out

Hello Everyone!

Hope the last chapter left you hanging in suspense. I'm stupidly tired today, got zilch sleep last night, too many flippen dreams and crap. That and the bed decided not to be comfortable. Other than that, enjoy this next chapter. It may be the only chapter I manage to put out today. Also, this is one of the chapters that is rated M for a reason and may trigger whatever. As always Review/message me!

Very Respectfully Yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing project. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Chapter 13: No Way Out**_

 _~SAPPHIRE~_

Her eyes slowly opened, swollen and painful to look out of. She could barely see her surroundings. She pulled at her arms, they were tied above her head painfully, she was laying on some cold metal surface. Her eyes widened with surprise…cold, metal, things she should not be able to feel. She was naked…naked and tied down. Her legs were tied to the edges of the bed. She tried to escape from the bonds that held her down. Sighing in defeat she looked up to the ceiling.

"I really am fucked."

She looked around her quaint living accommodations. She was in a hexagonal shaped room with white walls, no windows, and what looked like miner's lights strung across the room. There was one door with a small window opening big enough for a hand, completely made of metal. She growled. She would not go down like this. She would not be so easily defeated again. She forced her eyes completely open ignoring the protest of the swelling. She looked above her to see her bonds made of metal chain.

"Not too much struggling than, don't want to risk bleeding and infection…"

It looked to be the same with her legs as well. There was a few reasons why they would have her naked.

"One…scare tactic, make me think that I was raped… Two, weapons search…Three, they aren't done or haven't started."

She looked over her body no bruises or cuts were littered like she would believe there was, just the ones from her earlier struggle.

"I'm voting on number three in this case…"

Sounds of approaching footsteps made her tense. She lifted her head towards the door glaring as best as she could. The door opened to a man in a fancy looking tux behind him another gentleman in a lab coat, speaking in English.

"Well, she'll be a great new pet that's for sure. She should have known not to take that retched place. No matter we will take it back and gain from the riches of it failing. Though, Opera Ghost or not, it's a good way to draw a crowd. She's smart. I like that. I may just keep her as my play thing for a while. My man said she was feisty one, so I'll watch you work, than take my own turn."

He grinned turning to her. She snarled and switched back into English, something she found was now very useful.

"You should make sure your prisoners can't understand you bastard."

His eyes widened in shock.

"I had no idea you spoke the language little lady, I have only seen and heard you speak French."

She growled.

"Maybe because I was in Paris… You know France… Where they speak French. Why would I use English when very little would understand?"

He laughed. It was bone chilling and caused a shiver to go up her spine and her hair to stand on end.

"Well, at least I will not struggle to speak with you than. Now Doctor. Go ahead and begin."

She completely tensed.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

He grinned towards her.

"Only to cause you suffering. You were trying to take away something that is mine. You're feisty and I like that, so you'll be the new toy, well until you break."

He cackled and she froze. Was he seriously deranged over a theater? There was no way. The doctor had approached her with a serious of needles.

"This is more than just wanting the theater back…"

He just kept grinning at her.

"Clever Girl."

The doctor filled a needle. She tried her hardest to move away from the approaching torture. The needle pierced her skin filling her veins with fire. She shut her eyes tight and bit her tongue to keep from screaming out. She felt the poison flowing through her body, lighting her nerves on fire. The doctor touched her and the pain was so intense she growled in response.

"Her nervous system has been overly stimulated."

The man nodded toward her. The doctor took out a bunson burner and lit a hot poker. Her eyes widened. _'Shit…'_

The doctor slowly heated the poker than dragged it across her skin. She clenched her teeth as best she could to keep from showing pain.

"She is stubborn. She will need breaking in. No slave would be this hot headed."

Growling again, she fought the tears that came into her eyes.

"I do not think she will scream sir. Even if after that she is conscious is a miracle."

The man snarled and took the poker from him. After a couple of minutes in the fire he dragged in down her front side down past her private area and let it sit. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She fought with every ounce of strength and conviction she had not to give in at all. She felt numb, and she saw the doctor look with pity. He had tried to spare her. While the man was distracted she looked at him and mouthed thank you. He slightly nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Doctor you may leave, I will take it from here."

She glared at him pissed off but fear encroached her eyes. He had begun to remove his belt and to unbutton his pants.

"Fuck you…"

She said angrily.

"That was the plan, my pet."

She closed her eyes and braced for the worse. Not expecting both torture and rape at the same time. She only hoped Erik would somehow find her.

 _~ERIK~_

He snarled and paced back and forth waiting for Nadir to find anything.

"There's nothing here Erik, I'm sorry. I will look through contacts and connections to find anything that sounds like this."

Erik nodded angrily but looked into the corner, seeing a metal device. His eyes had lit up. Her phone! Maybe the two they called earlier may help. Nadir looked at him funny when he picked up the object he had deemed as useless.

"It's just metal Erik."

He grinned.

"And that is where you are wrong, go find your contacts and I will find mine."

He dashed off down into his lair. He grimaced trying to remember how she talked to those people. He tried pushing the buttons and one of the managed to unlock the phone. He breathed a sigh of relief but at the same time panicked. Now what? Did he press the buttons on the screen? He had seen her do so, so he pushed the one that said phone, the only word he recognized. A bunch of numbers popped up but only one said Julia and James so he clicked on it. A noise began to emit from the phone and he put it up to his ear as she had done.

"Sapphire? What's up? What happened to be calling twice in one day? Or did you just miss me? I don't have a lot of time! Curtain call is in thirty minutes."

He heard giggling on the other line.

"It is not Sapphire, Mademoiselle…"

Julia's laughing immediately stopped.

"Fuck, what happened?"

He sighed. Now he knew why she had swore so much. It was the generation they lived in.

"She was kidnapped…"

Julia let out a stream of curses and he could hear her shouts of out of the way and James. She wound up repeating the story to him and more cursing followed.

"We will call, after the show… OR better yet, We will see you after the show! No way are we letting you deal with this by yourself. Bye Erik. See you soon!"

He heard the phone click and then silence. She must have ended the call.

"What did she mean by see you after the show?"

He contemplated at his organ, while banging out a tune out of desperation. How could he have let this happen? He was so damn helpless and he hated feeling as such. His emotions came out strongly for the next few hours. The thing that brought him out of his stupor was a crash in front of him.

"James…Get off you heavy oaf, the fucking directors going to have a cow from you lighting that candle and grabbing me!"

A woman said. The man replied.

"Well Julia, At least were not AWOL now! We just magically disappeared! What better explanation, and besides the audience probably loved it."

Erik slowly approached them from behind the organ, one person looks like a carbon copy of Christine and the other of him.

"Excuse me…"

They both turned their heads towards him.

"Sorry Erik, for dropping in on you I'm Julia and this is James. We came as soon as we could! Sorry about the costumes."

He nodded.

"There is a bathroom to change down that hallway. Do you require clothing? Or shall you be wearing what you are?"

She smiled.

"No we shall stay in these for now; it may work to our favor. Let us go find our friend and your love interest."

A slight redness appeared on one side of his face.

"I am unaware of what you are assuming mademoiselle."

James laughed.

"Just ignore her when she does that, but I think I should probably get my wig and mask back Julia, let's not scare the crap out of Paris, okay?"

She grumbled and handed them back to him. He fixed himself quickly and Erik almost found himself looking into a mirror.

"You realize monsieur that this is very disconcerting."

He laughed.

"Well, It will help when people are trying to find you yet your two places at once. I can move the blame from you while we're here."

Erik nodded seeing the logic behind it. Julia walked over to him.

"I'm keeping the wig on because my hair is not from this time period, I will show you later. We need to find Sapphire now. Let me see her phone."

He handed it to her and she began tinkering on it. She danced around.

"I found her! She still has her Bluetooth headset on her! Thank god, she must have thrown the phone knowing that. Probably figured you would call and we'd walk you through it."

His eyes widened in amazement.

"We need to get the Daroga."

They agreed and he followed the strange pair up. When they reached the street the two of them stopped short.

"Uh Erik… Nothing in the future says where he lives."

He nodded and lead on to Nadir's. The night had settled across Paris. He grinned evilly, maybe he could trick Nadir. On the way to Nadir's he brought up his plan to James. James agreed and knocked on the door. Darius answered shock bouncing between his face at the two Erik's.

"Hello Darius…"

No one's mouth moved and it sounded as if both of them had said it.

"Nadir!"

Darius ran inside trying to find Nadir.


	15. Chapter 14: The Monster In Her

Hello Everyone!

Time to continue our little adventure, though I believe this small portion of the story is about done and it is about to open up to a brand new portion. I believe everyone will definitely be thrown for a loop. Review or message!

Very Respectfully Yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux, this is a non-profitable cause. I am merely borrowing the characters and music as part of fanfiction, a creative writing project. Also, and places being used are just references and are not tied to me in any shape or form.

 _ **Chapter 14: The Monster in Her**_

 _~ERIK~_

He had to admit scaring the crap out of Nadir brightened his day exponentially. _'I did not think, that by having two of me he would faint! If I would have known, I would have done something similar sooner!'_

Once Nadir had woken up, Erik had offered the explanation. Nadir had looked wearily at them.

"What proof do you have?"

Erik sighed towards his friend, his need for the truth was insatiable.

"Julia… show your phone…"

He said slowly. Julia pulled out a very similar looking device and began to explain its uses, plus what a movie was. Erik watched in mild amusement as Nadir about passed out again.

"I guess I have my proof."

Erik nodded toward Nadir.

"Now why on earth would I lie about something like that, and to top it off, when have you known me to have a twin?"

Nadir growled in agitation.

"Just because he has a mask and wig doesn't mean people will fall for that being you."

James looked towards Erik in a very pleading manor. Sighing he nodded and James pulled off the mask and wig.

"Convincing enough now?"

Nadir now had his mouth gaped open like a fish. He nodded and began circling around James.

"How did they get an exact likeness in the future?"

James shrugged and replied.

"I have no idea, but it's all make up. I'd show you but it takes forever to get off without the right materials."

Nadir sighed silently.

"So how can we find this friend of yours?"

Julia pulled out Sapphire's own phone and pushed some weird buttons.

"This is called find me. I saw she had one on her at all times back home. It's a small GPS, global positioning device, and while I'm unsure why it still works in this time with no satellites in the sky, we can find her through this small headset you put in your ear to talk to others without holding the phone to your face."

Julia quickly demonstrated the motion.

"It says she's not far from here, only about twenty five miles or so. We can reach her tonight, no problem."

James quickly continued.

"Here's the question though, why would someone want to take her and who would want Madame Giry dead?"

Erik nodded.

"I had originally thought it may have something to do with Sapphire taking over my theater, but that seems a bit much. I believe it may be a personal vendetta against myself."

He supplied. Nadir agreed with him.

"The best thing to do now is to go and find these people and see who and what they want."

The four of them left Darius one of the phones, just in case they needed back up. It seems the phones here somehow still worked without the use of satellites and radio towers. He thought about this concept and only could come up with one thing. He brought it up as they climbed into the carriage.

"I believe you all have not only time traveled, but opened a portal to a dimension that lies across your own. Whatever Christine did… When you all lite the candle it created an overlapping portion of both of our times. That is why your phones still work… I believe that is how you may return home…"

James, Julia and Nadir stared at him.

"Actually, that makes a lot of sense... It's also why Christine wouldn't have known how to get back, thinking that there was no way… It's not something she would have thought of."

Julia supplied. Erik looked at the two of them.

"You would have given up your lives, where you were to help Sapphire and myself?"

Erik question.

"Yes!"

They both replied.

"Why?"

This time Julia stood, even though the carriage had been moving.

"Listen here, your great big idiot, I don't know how the hell you do thing here but back home, when you are friends with someone, it doesn't fucking matter how far they are, if they are in trouble you go, with no thoughts of consequences."

Erik's eyes widened as they hit rough road and James caught Julia before she fell.

"It seems… That people from your time do not hold back what they have to say… Thank you."

Julia grinned at him.

"You're welcome! Hey we could sing to pass the time!"

He looked at her oddly. James laughed.

"That's Julia for you, she will sing even if she was dying."

James shook his head. Julia pouted, Nadir just silently observed occasionally glancing at Erik for and explanation, but her just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well fine! Party poopers! I'll sing!"

James laughed.

"Well I have a request, because of Mr. Blind-eye over there. I'm not that Girl."

Julia laughed.

"Perfect!"

She sat down properly so she was able to act and sing without falling over.

' _ **Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:**_

 _ **Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl**_

 _ **Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in**_

 _ **Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:**_

 _ **Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl'**_

Erik looked out the carriage window, his mind drifting to Sapphire, her crude and unusual ways, her amazing voice, and her eyes. He looked towards Julia as the song ended wide eyed, realizing that they had planned that. They knew his feelings went deeper than friendship. Julia beamed at him knowingly while Nadir sat open mouthed.

"Erik… Did you teach her?"

Erik chuckled.

"No Nadir, I did not, that is all her talent."

Julia smirked at his reaction as the carriage rolled to a stop. Erik motioned for silence, only hoping they were not too late to save Sapphire. He climbed out of the cart and took off, leaving them behind, he just had to find her, and he hoped nothing had happened, but he knew that thought was too good to be true. He heard cries of anger and a very angry 'fuck you, again, you asshole, you can't even have fun without untying me' and knew it was her. He bolted towards the direction and pretty much tore the door out. What he saw made him see red. A man was taking advantage of Sapphire and he caught him in the act. He went to remove the man but a knife was held to her throat.

"Come any closer and I will kill her."

Angry tears appeared in her eyes and she mouthed his name along with 'I'm Sorry'. He saw her slightly shift under the man as her hands had been untied, the chains hung loosely down to the floor.

"At least you know how to listen, she's a feisty one, and you would have had fun with her."

Erik growled in annoyance at his helplessness. He looked Sapphire in the eye. She mouthed to him again. 'Please do not judge me.' He tilted his head in confusion. He saw her close her eyes. He was not expecting what happened next. She snapped her eyes open. They had turned gold, not a dirty brown gold, but clear as the statues of the opera poplulair. Her arms then swung down smacking the knife out of his hand and she flipped the table on top of him, knocking him out stone cold. She kicked out of the bounds that held her and swung around grabbing the knife and slowly cutting into his arm waking him up. He glared at her. Erik could only watch, is horrific fascination as Sapphire took control. He was only needed as a distraction to escape. She was smart, and he only gave her the most credit for the job.

"Why the fuck, did you think, that I would willingly sit there and let you fucking rape me you damn mongrel. If Erik had not come in, you would've been in for a bigger surprise."

She slowly dragged the knife up his skin. He cried out.

"Man, only crying out from a knife, how pathetic can you get. Well, Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want with me?"

Tears had come to his eyes already. She moved a knife to a more sensitive part of his anatomy.

"I will split you like a banana peel if you don't start talking…"

Her voice was dangerously low. Erik could only stare. She was still naked, and threating. He had no idea how to handle the scene in front of him.

"I…I was hired… By Reyer… He said something about revenge… I don't know what else…"

Erik clenched his teeth and fists together, anger flowing through his body. The last person he would have suspected was the person who wanted revenge on him? Why?

"Why?"

Sapphire said outloud.

"He mumbled something about how he was ruined and failing because of the phantom of the opera… he told us to find Madame Giry, kill her, torture her, whatever. Than the new manager, she ruined his plans to get the building demolished and shut down."

She nodded.

"Appreciate the info."

She stabbed in the chest, than wiped off the blood from her hands on his pants. Erik could only stare. She had warned him, that she could be worse. He believed her now, but that didn't change how he felt.

"Sorry…"

She looked down at her feet. He came up to her and wrapped his cloak around her.

"You… may need to carry me… I can't walk…"

He looked at the new scars, cuts, burns and bruises she had received, angry but calming himself slowly.

"How… Were you able to do all of that?"

She smiled.

"I can call upon my own strength when I need to… Turn my anger into strength. It's a talent I've had for many years."

He nodded and picked her up carefully, she still hissed at the cloth rubbing across the fabric.

"Take me down to your lair when we get back, I want to sit in the lake for a while to cool the burns."

He nodded and brought her outside. There stood James, Julia and Nadir, they ran over to him.

"Oh you found her, thank god!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Sapphire cried out, trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"Stop moving, you will get hurt more…"

Erik said.

"Explain; how the fuck did you get here? Oh, Hi Nadir, Nice to meet you, sorry for this ass of a man carrying me, he lets his stupidity come before reason apparently."

Nadir's jaw dropped. James and Julia laughed while Erik chuckled.

"I told you, not from here."

Nadir nodded and James and Julia explained to her how they had gotten there in the first place. Sapphire smacked her own forehead, hissing in pain at the movement. He was confused. Why someone would intentionally harm themselves.

"You're director is going to have a heart attack."

James and Julia grinned evily.

"We know."

They all climbed into the carriage Erik holding on to Sapphire the entire way making sure she was covered. Erik turned to them all.

"Monsieur Reyer is the one behind all of it…"

Nadir glared at Erik.

"I'm glad you found out…"

Erik knew what he was thinking. _'Let him think it was me, better than hearing it was her… He would surely have a heart attack.'_

Nadir nodded towards Erik. Julia began a conversation with Sapphire.

"So, How on earth did you get caught up in this shit?"

Sapphire laughed.

"Don't know? Bad luck? I seem to have a lot of it recently, sprinkled with some good luck here and there."

The three from the future laughed in each other's presence.

"Well you might as well stay in the dormitory than."

The carriage had pulled around to the opera populair. Nadir has motioned a farewell with the promise to bring the phone in the morning sometime. James and Julia waved and went straight to the dorms. Erik stared at Sapphire and quietly brought her down to the lake. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful, and captivating. He was so scared to even mention what he felt. He shook the thoughts away.

"I am sorry for earlier, I could not turn away even though you were compromised."

Sapphire looked at him oddly and began giggling.

"Oh, Erik I don't care about that! So you saw me naked? So what?"

He sucked in a breath and looked at her. _'Does no one have propriety anymore?'_

She laughed again.

"Oh right, you've probably never seen anyone naked nor, do people probably wander around naked here."

He looked at her,

"Wear anything higher than wrists and ankles and you are considered naked or over exposed."

She laughed loudly saying ow the entire time.

"I think you'd have a heart attack in my time than."

She grinned at him as he placed her down by the lake.

"You know you can come in with me, we call it skinny dipping back home, you just swim around naked and play stupid games."

An evil mischievous grin was in her eyes. He felt his face flush, like he had caught a fever and put his hand up to his exposed cheek.

"Why?"

She looked at him funny again.

"Why? Because it's fun nit wit now strip and get in here!"

She haphazardly through the cloak aside and walked into the water looking back, daring him to join. He stood there, unsure whether he should give into her whims, or follow propriety.


	16. Chapter 15: Mine

Hello Everyone!

I know it's been kind of a very long time, mostly from being stupid busy at work and then sick. I'm extraordinarily tired so this may not be very long but it is a little something extra. Hope you enjoy the ending to the little tid bit I left off with. Erik singing is in italics sapphire in bold. Bold and italics are both.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.

 _ **Chapter 15: Mine**_

 _~SAPPHIRE~_

She saw him slowly wade into the water. She giggled at him.

"I don't bite. Say fuck the rules of propriety and let loose. Have fun!"

She waded up into the water until it reached her neck. She giggled as his shirt refused to stay tucked into his pants; he must have taken the leather belt off on shore.

"How are you not uncomfortable? This is so intimate…"

She started laughing again as he tried to talk over his shirt.

"Oh man, when we figure out how to get back you're going to have a heart attack in my world."

She slowly walked over to him, seeing a slight red hue on his cheek.

"You can take the mask off and at least the top, it's not going to kill anyone."

She smiled and dove underwater, savoring the feeling of the water cooling her burns. She lied down on the rocky bottom looking up into the darkness of the night, the only light being the candles from the shore as they cast long fiery reflections of a time since past. _'It just a few short weeks my life has been turned upside down and backwards. Oh how things have changed…'_

She popped up out of the water swinging her hair behind her head. She looked back behind her only to have her breath catch in her throat as she turned quickly to hide her blush. She felt him inch near her.

"Is that from today?"

She spun around and nodded.

"Not all of it, but most of it."

She stood there smiling. He turned his face away from her, blushing slightly.

"You really aren't used to seeing naked people? Man there's a group of us that go out into a forest and dance under the full moon completely naked."

She started to giggle at the face he was making at her.

"That is very inappropriate…"

She doubled over laughing and he stared at her oddly.

"No it's a religion. It's called wicca. In your time, I think it'd be known as witchcraft."

He stared at her blankly.

"Of course you'd know nothing, that's okay though."

She stated as she floated on her back, slowly closing her eyes.

"I cannot believe you are okay with so little clothing on…"

She looked towards him.

"I'm comfortable, why shouldn't I?"

He looked at her with a fire.

"Because of me…"

She grinned.

"Don't know what that means but, it's fine, besides your handsome anyway."

She said slightly blushing. She could hear him splashing around in the water. She dived under while she was sure he was distracted and came up splashing water at Erik. He stared again and she started laughing.

"You….Look… Like a drowned rat!"

He mischievously grinned seemingly forgetting that they were naked. He splashed her back. Her eyes widened and she laughed again, both of them splashing each other back and forth back and forth, until they collapsed exhausted on the shoreline still laughing like children. Sapphire propped herself up on her elbows.

"When's the last time you had fun like that?"

He shook his head.

"I would not remember, it has been far too long…"

She beamed at him.

"Good you need to have more fun! Come let's put clothes on and then drink some tea."

He slowly got up from where he was sitting and silently walked away from here. Sapphire went to one of the rooms and put on a lace night dress, making sure the material wouldn't aggravate her fresh wounds. She smiled as she headed to the kitchen. _'Erik, how I have fallen for you, maybe…maybe I can tell you the full story, since I know everything about you already. Or maybe you'd let me….'_

She shook her head and the blush that had formed faded from her face. _'What the hell am I going to do with myself… There's no way he could fall for someone like me…'_

Sighing she made her way to the kitchen.

 _~ERIK~_

He quickly righted his poets shirt his face reddening in the mirror. He peered through the cracks at his deformed face and grimaced, how could that women bare to see it. _'Not only that, she was completely naked in front of you…you wanted her for yourself.'_

He shook his head but he knew the voices were right but, how could he betray his Christine like this. Was he really not as in love with her as he thought? _'Of course not she was just a child. You used her, this is a woman, who can fight with you.'_

He growled.

"When did you start making sense!"

He angrily snapped storming into the kitchen. _'When you realized you loved her.'_

Sighing he began to make tea.

"Yeah, but it is only one way…"

He grimaced. _'How do you know that? Again, she was naked in front of you.'_

He heard footsteps and turned around to face them. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. She was in a lacey silk nightgown which barely seemed to touch her. _'she looks angelic…'_

He found he could not disagree. He cleared his throat.

"Tea is almost done. Would you like to sit?"

She shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder he tensed up at the feeling of someone so close to him.

"I can wait."

He quickly finished the tea and put it on the table pulling a chair out for her. He heard her giggle and sit down. He quickly took his own seat across from her.

"I hope you don't mind me intruding…"

She said a bit fearfully. _'Must be what we did to her last time she was down here.'_

He sighed.

"You're not intruding; besides, you are welcome here any time you choose.

She smiled.

"Would you like to sing with me after we are done?"

She asked him. He knew his eyes gave away his excitement at the possibility of singing with her.

"Of course ma mie!"

He stood and took her hand leading her to an organ. On it was the title beneath a moonless sky. She grinned.

"I know this one."

He smiled back at her.

"Good."

He began to play completely loosing himself to the music.

" _Once there was a night  
beneath a moonless sky,  
too dark to see a thing  
too dark to even try."  
_  
 **"I stole to your side,  
to tell you I must go.  
I couldn't see your face,  
but sensed you even so."**

 **"And I touched you."**  
 _"And I felt you."_  
 _ **"And I heard those ravishing refrains**_. _ **"**_  
 **"The music of your pulse."**  
 _"The singing in your veins."_  
 **"And I held you."**  
 _"And I touched you."_  
 **"And embraced you."**  
 _"And I felt you."_  
 _ **"And with every breath and every sigh."**_  
 **"I felt no longer scared."**  
 _"I felt no longer shy."_  
 _ **"At last our feelings bared  
beneath a moonless sky."**_

 **"And blind in the dark,  
as soul gazed into soul;  
I looked into your heart  
and saw you pure and whole."**

 _"Cloaked under the night  
with nothing to suppress,  
a woman and a man  
no more and yet no less."_

At this point he had stopped playing and was singing to her approaching her, hoping she would help in this dangerous game he now played.

 _"And I kissed you."_  
 **"And caressed you."**  
 _ **"And the world around us fell away,  
we said things in the dark,  
we never dared to say."**_  
 _"And I caught you."_  
 **"And I kissed you."**  
 _"And I took you."_  
 **"And caressed you."**

He was now holding on to her and she onto him, a burning passion in both of their eyes.

 _ **"With a need to urgent to deny.  
And nothing mattered then  
except for you and I.  
Again and then again,  
beneath a moonless sky."**_

 _"And when it was done,  
before the sun could rise  
ashamed of what I was  
afraid to see your eyes.  
I stood while you slept  
and whispered a goodbye.  
And slipped into the dark  
beneath a moonless sky."_

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his face.

 **"And I loved you,  
yes I loved you.  
I'd have followed any where you led.  
I woke to swear my love,  
and found you gone instead."**

 _"And I loved you."_  
 **"And I loved you."**  
 _"And I left you."_  
 **"Yes I loved you."**  
 _"And I had to  
both of us knew why."_  
 **"We both knew why."**  
 _ **"And yet I won't regret  
from now until I die.  
The night I can't forget,  
beneath a moonless sky."**_

He felt her slowly place her lips to his and his breath caught in his throat. She was kissing him, willingly, no threats over her head. Completely willingly. He slowly closed his eyes and relaxed into her kiss.


	17. Chapter 16:What is this?

Hello everyone!

I am so, so sorry it's taken me this long to write anything! Work got in the way, yay adult life! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, even though it's been a couple of months or a month, don't know been crazy, I love reading all the reviews! I will try and get one of the chapters out a month, maybe sooner depending on how fast I decided to type or at least how much time I have! So this chapter will be much, much longer than usual. Please enjoy and review at the end!

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

 _ **Chapter 16: What is this?**_

~ERIK~

Her lips felt like velvet, gently pressing against his slight cracked and dry ones. His thoughts raced across his head, unsure what he was supposed to do. Why was she kissing him willingly? He felt her smile against him. His arm hung loose down by his sides, and tears streamed from his eyes. She slowly pulled away and he stood, gapping like a fish out of water.

"Why?"

He opened his eyes and say how her eyes sparkled.

"Because ignoring you feelings is a dumb and fucking stupid thing to do."

He sank to his knees in shock. She had kissed him. Willingly, no threat had been issued, and his mind had been blessedly quiet. He felt a need a yearning he had not felt in many years, a stirring that he didn't quite understand. Could he really be in love with her? Such a creature, such an oddity in his life. What had he finally done right in this cruel world? He felt hands once again on his face but he did not lift his head, ashamed of his tears.

"Erik, look at me..."

He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers.

"It's okay, love can be overwhelming at time."

He exhaled the breath he was holding and pulled her close to him, earning a squeak for his efforts.

"Erik?"

He put his finger to her lips and sat with her in his lap for a long time. He felt her lie her head against him and begin to shake.

"Are you cold ma mie?"

She shook her head.

"Day…just catching up to me…"

She was taking ragged breaths.

"You need to rest, you shouldn't have sang and over taxed yourself."

He heard he chuckle.

"You're worried?"

He gathered her carefully in his arms and began to stand.

"Yes…after today…I should have been more careful."

She playfully smacked him.

"Now none of that, we got what we needed, and I got to kiss you."

He felt heat rise to his cheeks. How the hell was he supposed to feel? Could he give himself to these wonderful emotions? He felt her pull his head down to hers and placed another kiss to his lips. He in took breath sharply and his heart practically beat out of his chest. He slowly kissed her back, savoring every moment he spent with his lips on hers. Her not even fearing his deformity. He broke the kiss for air this time.

"I do not think I will get used to you doing that."

She giggled and curled up into his chest.

"You will with time."

She smiled again and closed her eyes. Erik walked into his room and placed her gently on the bed, not failing to see the grimace on her face as he laid her down.

"Still hurting?"

She smiled at him.

"Yes, but I'll be fine."

He could tell she was sleepy and hurting so he gently placed a hesitant kiss to her lips, snuffing out the candles as he left.

~SAPPHIRE~

She awoke sometime later to a completely black room. Yawning and trying to stretch she realized that this was a bad idea too late. Her injuries from the day before were bothering her more than she realized they would. She should've expected it. She smiled and placed her fingers to her lips tracing the outline of his lips on hers. She had kissed him, plain and simple. Even better, he kissed back after the shock wore off. She loved him. No use trying to deny it now. The only problem now, was fixing the damn theater, and getting the production well on the way. Maybe she should bathe in the lake again to soothe the pain. It hurt, she really didn't want to move, but the day required that she did. Growling she went to stand but fell completely on her face. Her door shot open and an extraordinarily disheveled Erik stood breathing slightly heavily, slowly looking down to her predicament on the floor.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you, tried to get out of bed, obviously that didn't work so well."

He quickly picked her up and carried her to the main room.

"You cannot stand…"

She smiled.

"Not presently, no. Though you can place me by the lake, I wish to swim to see if it eases some of the pain."

He nodded.

"I have some brandy as well."

She looked at him like he had two heads.

"Brandy…right, keep forgetting modern medicine doesn't exist anymore."

He smiled at her.

"Your world must be amazing… Would you like help into the lake."

She smirked at him.

"If you could barely handle me swimming naked in front of you how are you going to handle me stripping and you helping me get in the lake."

His face turned a cherry red.

"You need help."

She smiled.

"Well, if that's all you need to put propriety aside..."

She laughed at his face.

"I'm just kidding. Chill."

He shook his head and stood her up holding her in place.

She slowly undressed with an occasional hiss from the pain and made her way into the lake, Erik holding her the entire way. She stretched out and sighed, pain coursing through her. Erik stood with his clothes on just by her in case she needed help. She smiled at the gesture.

"Guess that bastard did more damage than I thought."

He shook his head.

"I won't let anything like that happen again…"

She swam gingerly over to him and placed her hand on his check.

"Do not worry yourself, Erik… Devil take the Hindmost"

She smiled at him.

"I am afraid…"

She looked at him curiously.

"Of?"

He shook his head.

"Love… Last time…"

She smiled and pulled herself close to him, apparently he forgot she was naked again.

"But… this is not that, do not fear it, if you embrace it, you'll find true happiness, it won't be easy, that's for certain, yet it's worth it. Don't feel like you need to hold back because you are scared."

Again she smirked towards him.

"You seem to forget how easy going I can be. Also, even though I'm clinging to you hear, you're not blushing."

Immediately his face went red.

"There are things I do not dare try…I may lose myself…"

There was lust in his eyes, she could see it. She grinned like a cat, knowing he had no idea what the hell he was feeling.

"You don't need to control yourself around me. Remember different time, rules of propriety do not apply to me."

He grimaced.

"I do not wish to treat you as a common whore…"

She laughed, properly laughed gripping her sides.

"Oh God...That hurts!"

It took her a good long while to calm down.

"Oh Erik! You silly man!"

She chastely kissed his lips feeling him kiss back. She felt his hands move to her back as he held her close making sure she didn't fall. He broke the kiss, slightly out of breath.

"Oh fuck propriety!"

Erik declared, surprising her completely. Sapphire gazed with her own lust building into his eyes as they tumbled down to the shore bank. His lips met hers hungrily, tasting every bit of her. She quickly pulled his shirt over his head so they could continue. His hands beginning to take his own advances giving into the lust. He caressed and teased her body acting on pure instinct.

"Well this wasn't what I was expecting to see coming back in here."

Erik quickly covered Sapphire and she felt him hold her against him in an embrace, covering her completely from the intruder. She peaked her head around Erik to see Nadir standing there smirking. Erik was growling and she grabbed his arm.

"Hello Nadir, as much as we appreciate your company, I currently cannot walk on my own two feet and I am naked, so do me a favor… Fuck off a moment."

She felt Erik chuckle. Nadir's face turned red and turned his back. Erik slowly helped her out of the water and back into her clothing. He was grumbling about being frustrated, so she was going to be mean, very mean to him. She put her head down to his ear and whispered as he placed his mask back in place.

" _We can finish what we started later, my love."_

She saw his face turn red once again and his jaw slightly drop. He shifted uncomfortably and he looked to be adjusting himself. She giggled.

"Well, Da-Ro-Ga, since you decided to interrupt, what can we do for you?"

He turned back around to see Erik holding her, bridal style since her legs still didn't want to work properly. She smiled at him.

"You are needed upstairs apparently. The police are here…"

She growled.

"Oh lovely, fuckers think they can just waltz in here whenever."

All three of them began there ascent to the lobby.

"So, when did this happen? Never though anyone could love him"

Erik growled.

"Not because of your face stupid man, you attitude is atrocious."

This sent Sapphire into a fit of giggles.

"Now this I would pay to see. Is there popcorn?"

Both of them sent her a strange look. Her Jaw dropped.

"What there's no popcorn in this world?"

Erik shook his head.

"Not that I am aware of my mie."

She pouted and cussed. When they reached the lobby both Julia and James were standing there.

"Sapphire! You okay?"

Sapphire smiled at them.

"Yeah I'll be good after some rest and crap…"

Julia let out a squeal. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Later, you…are…talking!"

Sapphire groaned.

"Stop being psychic!"

Julia giggled. The police who were there cleared their throats.

"Yes sorry, what can I help you gentleman with?"

One cop stepped forward and began to speak.

"We have an idea of who may have killed Madame Giry…What on earth happened to you… Can you not stand?"

Sapphire growled in aggravation.

"No I cannot, I already know who killed Madame Giry, considering they had kidnapped me. If it wasn't for the people here, I would probably be a lot worse off than I would be."

The one cop who spoke nodded and took out a quill and some parchment.

"What information can you give us?"

Sapphire recounted the whole tale feeling annoyed at the end. It had only been a day and the cops were already asking questions? What the hell was that crap. After they had left Erik placed her down gently on the stairs so that she may breath and his arms could rest. She was annoyed that they had bothered her in the first place but I guess that was too be expected. All of a sudden a thought popped into her head. She shot to her legs.

"Shit!"

Sapphire fell down but before she could hit the ground Erik caught her. Julia and James rushed over to her.

"What is it?"

Sapphire grimaced in pain.

"Meg… Does she know? What about Christine… She was a mother to her."

Julia's face paled.

"Oh Fuck…You never told them did you?"

Sapphire shook her head.

"I don't even know where they are."

A bout of silence came over them.

"The London Opera House…"

Erik spoke first. Sapphire looked at him.

"Oh…Erik…"

She grabbed him and held his arm that was placed under her to support her. He nodded at her.

"Daroga, can you get a message to them by tonight?"

He nodded in understanding.

"It will be done. I owe Madame Giry this one."

Nadir took off into the day, rushing out the door as fast as he could.

Julia and James sat down on the steps and Erik placed Sapphire down on the steps as well.

"I will return, when I found you had been taken… In waiting for any news about you, I went and got the supplies for the chairs."

He nodded and took off.

"Ever a phantom that one!"

Julia and Sapphire laughed at James comment.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here, but you may be stuck here for a while…"

They grinned at her.

"We may have found a way back, but we don't need to worry for a while still."

Sapphire's jaw dropped.

"I can take him with me right?"

They shared a laugh.

"Of course! Why the hell wouldn't you be able?"

She smiled.

"Well, when the time comes to leave here once this production is finished. Maybe Raoul and Christine will take the Opera house."

Julia grinned.

"What a perfect ending! Oh, I cannot wait to Erik's reaction to New York."

She grinned.

"Speaking of when is the makeup, wigs and masks coming off, hell I'm surprised they did not arrest you on the spot James."

He laughed.

"I had my face turned, and wait till Erik gets back so we can show him."

Sapphire nodded. Not too much later Erik had returned with all the supplies…Six bags full to be exact. Sapphire laughed at him a bit. He was grinning like a cat.

"Well, that solves the shopping problem!"

Sapphire nodded towards her friends.

"Erik you asked how we could look like this and were going to take off the makeup and stuff now."

James grimaced.

"Oh fun, no glue be gone."

Sapphire laughed as Erik sat down intrigued. Quietly observing. Julia reveled herself her hair had been cut short, and sapphires jaw dropped.

"YOU CUT YOU'RE HAIR!"

Julia nodded while laughing at her friends' reaction. James was muttering.

"Just like a band aide"

Which set Sapphire laughing again. James grabbed one end of the prosthetic he was wearing and in one fell motion ripped it off.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT OW!"

Sapphire fell over unable to breath. Erik just looked horrified for a moment and realized that he had told the truth it was make up. His short hair coming close to his scalp. He looked completely different then Erik thought he did.

"That…was unexpected…"

Sapphire was still laughing and Julia had joined in at one point or another. When things quieted down, James made the offer to go get lunch for them while they worked on the chairs. Julia and James left with gold coins in their pocket, courtesy of Erik. When they were alone, a comfortable silence settled between them.

"Sapphire…about this morning…I"

She cut him off with her fingers on his lips.

"You do not need to control that desire and urge for me. I enjoy it as much as you do. Do not fear mon amour."

He nodded and placed a kiss on her lips, running his hand through her hair. She savored every moment he touched her, chills going up through her spine. He whispered to her.

" _Then tonight you are mine…"_

Her breath caught in her throat. He teased her. When the hell did he learn that?

"You…Talked to Julia…"

He grinned again.

"Correct ma mie. Didn't think she would be so spot on…"

Sapphire sighed in frustration.

"That is just not okay!"

He laughed quietly at her.

"She said something like…Payback and bitches…"

He definitely didn't know the saying.

"Payback is a bitch, is the phrase you're looking for, love."

He nodded.

"Oh, I'm going to kick Julia's ass when I can!"

He laughed again as Julia and James came back with what looked like sandwiches. Behind them Darius was running towards them.

"Oh boy…here's trouble… CAN I NOT REST IN PEACE TODAY?"

Sapphire said in exasperation.

"I just got word from Nadir, Meg, Christine and Raoul are coming here tonight!"

Darius said in a breath. Erik's form became tense and fearful.

"They will not hurt you mon amour, I am here and there's nothing they can do about it!"

Sapphire said with determination. He nodded at her silently. Julia smiled and sat back down as they ate, laughing and joking with each other until later that evening when everyone knew, hell was going to happen. Possibly even hysterics. What on earth would happen that night, no one expected at all.


	18. Chapter 17: Calm Yourselves

Hello Everyone!

Not sure when this will be posted, I've been really busy lately. There's still so much to write and I have too many ideas for this story! Anyway, I hope to read more reviews! Thank you!

Very Respectfully Yours,

BroadwayStorm

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything belonging to Andrew Lloyd Webber or Gaston Leroux nor for that matter anything that is recognizable.

 _ **Chapter 17: Calm Yourselves!**_

~SAPPHIRE~

The night seemed to come way too quickly, and sapphire sighed. She could only manage to stand now and it wasn't ideal. She groaned, how the hell did this mess even occur? She would protect Erik, with her life if need be but, if she could help it she would rather live with him. Julia and James were talking in hushed voices off to the side, trying to piece out why everything seemed to work out like it was. She noticed them getting much closer to each other. Good for them, they deserved to be together.

"Julia, James, you know you can always practice some of the songs from the show, it may be amusing to see you act up close! Well, I have seen you guys perform IRL but Erik has not, he's only seen it on my tiny phone screen. I mean there's nothing better to do while waiting for everyone."

They nodded, laughing, getting up the used the foyer stairs to re-enact the mirror scene. In order to lighten the mood, the decided to change the lyrics impromptu. The result caused Erik to clutch his sides in laugher and for Sapphire to cling to him in support.

JULIA

"In sleep he rang for me

In Dreams I came

That noise that called to me, and drinks my pain

And while I dream again, I seem to find.

The Phantom of the Opera is the now in a bind"

JAMES

"Sing once again with me

A new regret

My power seems to fade, just not yet

And though you turn from me, to take the bet

The phantom of the opera is there, now in his bind."

JULIA

"Those who have known you space

Keep truly clear

I am that stage you wear"

JAMES

"I must be Queer"

Julia couldn't continue laughing after that, James unable to control himself either.

"YOU MUST BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELFS LAUGHING AFTER SUCH A TRAGEDY"

A voice cut through the night. A very aggravated De Changey stood in the lobby, with a forlorn looking Meg and Christine.

"And you are very rude for a Count. Welcome back to the Opera Garnier. Yes we are laughing, because Madame Giry would have all of our hides if we just sat crying in a corner when there is work to be done."

Sapphire glared at him.

"And who are you to speak to me in such a bold manner!"

Biting her words and choosing them carefully she continued.

"I am the owner and manager of the Opera Garnier. And before you seek to judge you may want to sit a spell for a story, considering you will not understand anything that has happened here otherwise."

Christine looked fearful glancing around everywhere and Meg just looked down to the floor, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"How dare you…"

Sapphire cut him off.

"James, Julia, can you go grab some tea for the ladies, Christine please come sit down, same with you Meg. Now Raoul I understand you are upset with being back here after everything that has happened, but it is no reason to take your anger out on everything around you, obviously Christine needs some support and I doubt you are doing anything to help her. If you are going to be rude, than I will leave you at the lobby while I take the girls inside and tell them the story."

James and Julia returned, giving the tea to Christine and Meg. Raoul just simply growled. Erik had been tense the entire time he was present. Clearly none of them recognized him, as long as he didn't speak. She was sure the instant he did they would know who he was.

"Come let us go to my office. James could you go and make sure Nadir isn't just stuck outside again. Julia could you set up rooms for our guests?"

"Sure Sapphire! I'll use the west hall!"

Julia bounced off into the distance.

"You don't think Nadir is that much of an idiot do you?"

Sapphire laughed at James.

"Actually, I do, he would try and sneak back in here instead of using the front door like a normal person. He's gunna get caught… please release him... when you find him."

She grinned.

"Sapphire! You didn't!"

She laughed at James.

"Serves him right! I'll tell you later."

He grumbled away

"This better be fucking worth it."

Raoul glared at them in the distance, angry with the fact that he had been dragged here.

"So what is this damn story that brought us from our country home?"

Sapphire sighed in annoyance.

"Come to the manager's office, it's going to take me a minute to walk around."

Erik immediately at her side assisted her standing up, quickly scooping her up as they all made their way to her office. As Erik placed her on the ground and pulled out her chair, Julia came into the office with some tea for the two ladies.

"Mrs. Christine, Miss. Meg, this is a lavender and chamomile tea."

They nodded toward her, both seemingly still to be in shock. Sighing Sapphire sat down in aggravation. Raoul had been pacing the floor now ever since they got there.

"Sit down, Mr. DeChangey"

He growled angrily at her at sat down on the couch. Sighing she took a deep breath and launched into the tale of what had happened to Madame Giry. By the end of the tale both Nadir and James had returned, Nadir with a scowl on his face. Christine sat there looking into her tea. No one spoke at all.

"Well, now that, that's over I'm going to go and rest, because this has exhausted me. Julia will bring you to your rooms. Now if you excuse me."

She went to stand and slightly fell over Erik catching her before she collapsed.

"What…Happened to you?"

Christine asked in a meek voice.

"Reyer, tried to get me for whatever reason, I put up a fight. Simple as that."

Erik nodded her direction and walked off towards the lair.


End file.
